Broken Hearts
by Kirei Nagame
Summary: Tsuna had secret feelings for Giotto and only his guardians are the ones who knows about it. But then, one night Giotto brought home a girl that he calls his girlfriend, Tsuna's heart broke, she fled back to Japan without Giotto knowing. What will happen when Giotto finds out Tsuna's missing? please read to find out. AU. OOC FEMTsuna. G2700
1. Chapter 1

Hello there everyone it's me Kirei, nice too meet you all, this my first fic so I hope you guys like it .

Disclaimer: I do not own Kayekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does

**xXx**

It was a peaceful night at the Vongola Mansion no fighting, no explosions and no irritating guardians arguing to deal with. Yup people you read right the Vongola Mansion peaceful…for once. In the mansions's living room , Tsuna was alone reading a book. Tsunahime Sawada age 14, the girl has waist-length brunette hair and beautiful caramel brown eyes.

'_hmmm…. the mansion seems peaceful tonight'_ Tsuna thought as she placed the book at the coffee table.

'_oh well it's better than dealing with one of their useless arguing…. I wonder where Giotto-nii_ _went, there's only a minute left before dinner starts'_ and as if on cue the front door swung open. Revealing a guy with spiky blond hair and azure blue eyes named Giotto Vongola "I'm home" Tsuna jog towards him " Welcome home Giotto-niichan " Tsuna greeted with a smile, then from Giotto's shoulder a girl with reddish brown hair and emerald green eyes peeked.

" Giotto-nii who is she?" Tsuna asked tilting her head side ward.

"Oh she's my friend Rosette Teniere… Ro, she's my friend's little sister Tsunahime Sawada" Giotto introduced both girls to each other.

"Hi" Rosette greeted smiling.

"Hi… Giotto-nii, Rose-nee lets go dinner's ready"

**xXx DINNER TABLE xXx **

Everyone was having a nice dinner, at the dinner table sat six men along with Giotto, Tsuna and Rosette. Giotto sat at the head of the table, on Giotto's right sat a man with chin-length hair which could be easily mistaken to pink, with dark red eyes and a red like flame tattoo at the right side of his face, wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a green tie hanging loose on his neck known as G, next to him was a man wearing a traditional Japanese clothing with a tall hat with black hair and dark eyes named Asari Ugetsu. Next to Asari was a man with black hair wearing a priest robe and a bandage over his nose that goes by the name of Knuckle, next to him was a man with dark blue wearing military's clothing named Daemon Spade, while on Giotto's left is where Rosette sat with Tsuna next to her. Next to Tsuna was a man with green hair and blue eyes, wearing the same clothes as G but only without the tie, and a dark lightning tattoo under his right eye naming Lampo, and lastly at the far away side of the table, away from the crowd was a man with platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes, wearing a trench coat naming Alaude.

" Giotto who's the girl beside you? " Asari asked a little curious

" Yeah Giotto I've wondering who's the girl next to you " G said as he pick up his glass of wine drinking it.

" Oh right I was about to tell you guys that, her name is Rosette Teniere…. And she's my girlfriend " Giotto stated with a smile.

Everyone except for Tsuna and Rosette almost choked on their food, and if G wasn't drinking his wine right now (which he is) just made its way out of his mouth.

" WHAT? " shouted G who just recovered from his disgusting display.

" She's my girlfriend " Giotto said with an innocent look on his face

"Since when did you get yourself a fucking girlfriend?"

"Um….yesterday?"

"And you're asking me?...WHERE IN THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU GET THIS GIRL?" shouted G pointing to Rosette.

"Eh….Ah….She's an old friend and blah, blah, blah, etc., you know and ha ha ha" Giotto laughed sheepishly.

"What kind of answer is that?" but then they were interrupted when Tsuna suddenly stood from where she was sitting. Her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"I'm done eating, please excuse me" she said walking out of the room silently.

All the guardians watch as Tsuna leave, when she was fully out of sight, Alaude, Daemon, G turned to shot a deadly glare to Giotto. While Asari and Knuckle smile but their eyes are full of worry and sadness. Lampo still has his bored and emotionless face, but deep inside he feels like how Asari and Knuckle does. Giotto as if sensing the intense staring he was receiving dumbly ask.

"Um guys what are you looking at?" Idiot.

"Oh nothing, just enjoy your moment with each other and please excuse us" G said slamming the plate at the table nearly breaking it. Then all of them walk out of the room, leaving a confused Giotto and a scared Rosette.

**xXx SOMEWHERE ELSE NEAR THE MANOR xXx**

Tsuna was up on a tree crying "So this is what it feels like when you're broken hearted" she muttered to herself. It was the night of the full moon, so Tsuna easily found her way towards the forest that was surrounding the mansion, the moon's rays shine brightly at her as she continued to cry "Damn you Giotto" she muttered again as her crying turns to sniffles.

"So this was where you were at" a voice said.

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna screamed one of her ear piercing shrieks, looking down she saw G looking up at her.

"What are you doing up there?" G ask

"Nothing" Tsuna answered.

"Come on down or else you'll fall"

"No"

"Why?"

"I don't want to"

"Come on chibi come down, I know you're hurt because of that idiot Giotto but don't feel that bad"

"I don't wanna! Leave me alone!"

G sighed, then climbed up the tree and reached for Tsuna, but because of the weight the tree branch broke and the two of them ended up falling . Tsuna screamed as G tried to reach her and successfully got her, hugging her close to his chest. But because of that G end up laying on the ground with Tsuna on top of him.

"Oh God! G you alright?" Tsuna ask frantically recovering from the fall.

'_Argggg I think my back just snap in two'_ G mentally screamed.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna ask again.

"A-ah yes I'm fine, my back just hurt a little" G answered rubbing his now aching back.

"Damn it! Are you sure you're fine? Hell that was 23 feet high from ground" shouted Tsuna.

"I'm fine really, but hime-sama please go back to the mansion as a favor for me" Tsuna blushed.

"F-fine" she stuttered 'Cursed this stupid stuttering!' she thought to herself.

Then Tsuna and G made their way back to mansion slowly.

**xXx INSIDE THE MANSION xXx**

"Hey chibi do you want to sleep with me tonight? I know that you don't want to be near Giotto" said.

Tsuna blushed "Fine as long as I'm away from that perverted melon-head and that blond idiot" she said, leading G to his room, helping him walk properl. The two of them were nearly there when Tsuna spoke again.

"Um….G"

"Hm?"

"I'm leaving Italy" Tsuna said

"What?" G ask

"I'm leaving Italy" Tsuna said again.

"When?"

"Tomorrow"

"And where are you going?"

"Namimori, Japan" Tsuna answered as she grabbed the doorknob opening it, stepping inside Tsuna closed the door behind them and walked towards the bed laying G on it.

"But why tomorrow? You can go on other days, and besides if you leave tomorrow Giotto will totally find out you have feelings for him and-"

"No G, I've made up my mind" he was cut off by Tsuna.

G sighed "Well at least give me and the other guardians some time to say goodbye, the others would be disappointed when you leave without saying anything"

"Fine I'll leave the day after tomorrow" Tsuna said laying besides G.

"Good"

"G?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for always being there with me when I'm down"

G smiled "You're welcome"

"Buonanotte Tsuna"

"Buonanotte G"

Then the two of them drifted off to sleep.

**xXx**

Kirei: And chapter 1 is now finished hehe, hope you guys like it please review afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

It's me again ^^. Welcome to the second chapter of Broken Hearts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.

**xXx**

It was a fine morning G woke up with a yawn, smiling as he saw Tsuna's sleeping face 'cute' was G's only thought. Brushing off strands of hair from Tsuna's petite face, poking and pinching her cheek. But because of that Tsuna's eyes slowly opened.

"Mmm…. Good morning G-kun"

" Good morning too chibi, now hurry up and take a shower breakfast will start in 10 minutes"

"Okay" Then she went back to her own room. Tsuna hummed as she walked, seeing as the door to her room was getting closer, she fastened her pace. Then she grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. She step inside while closing the door behind her and started walking towards the bathroom. Entering the room Tsuna locked the door and started stripping off her clothes she took a shower and brushed her teeth and she walk out of the bathroom, walking towards her closet. Grabbing her clothes and started dressing herself. After she finished dressing, she looked at the mirror and was pleased with what she was wearing. Tsuna wore a yellow sundress and a pair of white flats and a yellow bracelet on her right arm. Satisfied with her looks, she walked out of her room and proceeded on walking towards G's. When Tsuna was at the front door, she was about to knock when the door suddenly open.

"Oh hey chibi"

"Hey….now c'mon lets us go I'm hungry" Tsuna said grabbing G's hand dragging him towards the dining room.

**xXx DINING ROOM xXx**

In the dining room everyone sat on their usual seat except for Tsuna. Today she sat between G and Asari, all the guardians and Tsuna ate their breakfast in silence while Giotto and Rosette talk.

"Psst…..in the garden at 9 am pass this to Asari and tell him to pass this to the others as well" G whispered, Tsuna nodded. Then Tsuna and the guardians started whispering to each other but didn't go unnoticed to Giotto.

"What's going on?" Giotto questioned them, but got ignored "Hey…..hey!"

"Ne, Giotto leave them alone, how 'bout we concentrate on our date today" Rosette said tugging his sleeve.

"Okay" Giotto gave Rosette a peck on the cheek, but Tsuna saw it from the corner of her eye, and looked away.

**xXx IN THE GARDEN xXx**

Everyone was present except for Giotto and Rosette. They were in Town having their lovey dovey moment. Giotto's guardians plus Tsuna were sitting in the garden's table set.

"So what is this all about to the EXTREME?" Knuckle questioned.

"Tsuna has something to tell" G said bored, everyone looked at Tsuna.

"A-ano…." Tsuna stuttered nervously.

"Oi chibi hurry up, you're the one who wanted this"

"Hey! It's not my fault, after all you're the one who wanted me to stay today and leave tomorrow just to say goodbye to them"

"Goodbye to us?" Asari ask

Tsuna sighed "I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm going back to Japan tomorrow"

"Eh? But why?" Lampo ask, he doesn't want Tsuna to leave actually he was attached to her, he sees her as his younger sister. All Lampo wanted was to be an older brother, he was his father's only son. When Tsuna came to live with them a year ago, Lampo was quite happy knowing there would be someone younger than him. And now that she's leaving there would be no one for him to act as an older brother figure.

"Hn. This has something to do with the herbivore Primo addressed as his girlfriend" Alaude said coldly.

"Nufufufufu do you want me to send her to my illusionary world?" Daemon creepily asked.

"No Daemon-san, I don't want Giotto to be mad at us just because we sent his 'girlfriend' to one of your illusionary world, and besides I want to leave Italy in peace without Giotto knowing any of it" Said Tsuna, walking away "And since I'm done telling you why I'm leaving, I'm goind back to my room to pack my things" But she was stopped when Alaude grabbed her hand.

"Don't pack all of your things if you don't want that idiot to know"

Tsuna smiled "Thanks Alaude-san" Alaude nodded and let go of Tsuna's hand, and she started to walk again.

**xXx IN TSUNA'S ROOM xXx**

While packing her things tears form from the corner her eyes "Damn I hate love!" she closed her eyes and let tears cascade her cheeks. She wiped her tears andplaced her bag under her bed "I'm so tired" she muttered to herself as she lay on her bed _'I wonder if Giotto still thinks of_ _me when Rosette came to his life'_ Tsuna thought _'Maybe not he's too occupied with her too_ _even think of me' _she was busy thinking that she didn't even noticed she had fallen asleep.

**xXx TIME SKIP xXx **

Tsuna woke up rubbing her eyes "I'd must have fallen asleep while thinking" she said to herself, then she looked at the clock at her bedside table "It's already pass seven and dinner's already finished…..but I don't feel like eating anyway" then there was a knock at the door "Come in" she called out, the person on the other side hesitated a little before opening.

"Hey chibi" G said while walking towards Tsuna sitting beside her

"Hey"

"Here" G gave Tsuna an apple

"Thanks"

"Why didn't you eat dinner?"

"I fell asleep while packing and I'd just woken up"

"Oh….anyway I'll be going now, I still have something to do"

"Okay"

"By the way chibi what time are you going?"

"Around 3 am and my flight is at 4"

"Then we'll be waiting for you tomorrow outside the mansion"

"Thanks G"

And so G went to his office to finish his work, all the while Tsuna went to her veranda and play with the apple G gave her. After all she's not hungry.

"It's so cold tonight" Tsuna said as she looked up at the night sky "it's so beautiful" Tsuna sat beside the railing and leaned in it, as she continued to play with her apple. All the while Tsuna didn't realized the time and was fast asleep.

**xXx 2 HOURS AFTER TSUNA FELL ASLEEP xXx **

G knocked at the but no one answered so he just entered Tsuna's privacy. The light were off but G could see clearly at the dark. He scanned the room but saw no sign of Tsuna, but the open glass the door caught his attention. He went to the little veranda and what he saw was….a cute but sexy position of Tsuna sleeping. G stared at the sexy sight before him, unable to look away G slapped himself and went back to reality.

'Stop thinking about other things G she likes Giotto and you know that' G reminded himself as he walked towards Tsuna. Picking her up bridal style and lay her on the bed and placed covers over her body. After tucking Tsuna, G walked out of the room and closed the door behind him silently, not wanting to startle the sleeping brunette as he, too made his way towards his room settling in for the night.

**xXx**

Kirei: Sorry if chappie number 2 does not have so much event. I haven't thought that much yet, but please read and review afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirei is back!. I hope you guys enjoy your weekend 'cause I do. Well anyway welcome to chappie number 3 of Broken Hearts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.

**xXx**

Tsuna woke up stretching her body like a cat, and was surprise to see she was in her bed. "G must've entered my room when I fell asleep at the veranda" she murmured and took a glance at the clock at her bedside table and it read '3:15 am'.

"I should get ready fast, everyone might be waiting for me outside" then she crawled out of bed, she took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. She quickly dressed herself and took her bag under the bed and run towards the mansion's front door. And her guess was right Giotto's guardians were already there waiting for her.

"Good morning everyone" Tsuna greeted them.

"Good morning too chibi" G greeted her back as the other guardians just nodded "Do you have everything you wanted to bring?"

"Yup!" she answered bitterly.

"Well let's get going" G stated and gestured Tsuna to enter the car with Alaude as the driver. When everyone was settled, Alaude started the engine and drive towards the airport.

**xXx AT THE AIRPORT xXx **

At the airport everyone was sitting at the benches talking about random things. Tsuna looked at the clock. Seeing there's only a minute left before her flight she stood up.

"It's almost time for me to go, I'm going to miss you guys" she said.

"We're going to miss you too chibi" said G AS Tsuna started hugging all of them with the exception of Daemon…..of course.

"Awww….how 'bout me? I want a hug too" Daemon whined.

"No" Tsuna deadpanned.

"Please" Daemon pleaded.

"No"

"Pretty please"

"Fine, but just this once" and then Tsuna gave the smiling Daemon a hug, and then she stiffened when she felt his hand going down her lower regions.

_**BANG! **_

Daemon was kicked by Alaude, sending him flying towards a nearby wall.

"Daemon you pervert! I'm never hugging you again!" Tsuna shouted and run owards G, hiding behind him.

"Heh serves him right" G stated and turned to looked at Tsuna "Call us when you're already at Japan okay?"

"Okay" G smiled and ruffled her hair

"Have a nice trip Tsuna" Asari said.

"And be safe kid" Lampo added yawning.

"May God look over you" Knuckle prayed.

Tsuna chuckled at little before answering "Hai~! I will…..but minna please don't tell Giotto about this"

"Hn. Why would we even tell that idiot anyway" Alaude said.

Tsuna smiled "Arigatou minna" and started to walk away "Bye everyone!"

"Bye!" they replied waving their hand except for Alaude.

All of them watched as Tsuna leave. Seeing as Tsuna's plane took off, they turned to walked towards the car 'cause they too have their own work.

**xXx INSIDE THE PLANE xXx**

Tsuna was sitting near the window watching clouds pass by. The flight back to Japan took about 12 hours which means it's going to be a tiring flight. Then Tsuna shifted to a more comfortable position ready to sleep.

"Wait maybe I call Dino-nii and tell him I'll be coming back" she took out her phone and started dialing. After dialing, she put the phone on her ear, the phone of the other rang for a moment before it was answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello Dino-nii it's me Tsuna"

"_Ah! Tsu-chan! Why did you call? Is there something wrong? Do you need help with_ _something?" _Dino questioned.

Tsuna giggled slightly, her brother can be overprotective sometimes even if their far away from each other "No Dino-nii, I'm going back to Japan today"

"_What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"_

"Hehe gomene I was busy preparing, and I'm on my way"

"_That's great! I'll pick you up later okay?"_

"Hai~!"

"_Okay then bye lil' sis"_

"Bye Dino-nii"

Then she put her phone back and drifted off to dreamland.

**xXx NAMIMORI AIRPORT xXx**

After 12 hours, Tsuna's plane finally landed at Namimori airport. When Tsuna went down, she was greeted by her brother and two red-head who she don't know.

"Tsu-chan! I missed you a lot!" Dinp immediately hugged Tsuna when he saw her.

"D-Dino…..can't….breath…stop!" Tsuna struggled from her brother's death hug.

"Sorry, sorry…. I just missed you so much!" Dino prepared to hug Tsuna again, but was abruptly stop when Tsuna kicked his…..pride "When I said stop, STOP!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Hurts!...Pain!...Ahh!" Dino fell on his kness as he screamed painfully.

Meanwhile the two red-head sweatdropped. What a devil little sister Tsuna is.

Tsuna noticed the two that her brother was with "Are you two my brother's friends?" Tsuna turned to them and asked giving her sweetest smile.

The two blushed at this. How could this angel became a devil? The older amongst the two coughed before answering "Yes…we're your brother's friends. I am Cozart Shimon and this one…" gesturing to the still pink cheeked boy "…is my younger brother, Enma" Cozart introduced themselves. When Enma didn't replied, so Cozart elbowed him.

"Ah! What?" Cozart pointed Tsuna using his head "Oh…sorry….I spaced out, pleased to meet you Tsunahime Cavallone-san"

"Please to meet both of you too, Cozart-san, Enma-kun. Please call me Tsuna instead of Tsunahime, Tsunahime's long and my surname is Sawada not Cavallone"

"Oh….ok" Both boys answered.

After their little talk, the three of them looked back at Dino only to see him in pain.

"Geez…that was a light kick and your still in pain? How weak" Tsuna mocked smirking.

"Ught for yourself" Dino retorted.

"Hey! Romario, you should carry your weak, idiotic, dumb boss inside the car"cTsuna ignored her brother's cries.

"Yes, right away milady" Romario complied, calling two more assistant to help him while the two red-head….face palmed. I mean seriously! What type of devil is she?.

Tsuna was the first to arrive to where the car was parked. She made a gesture to enter the car but she stopped when Enma called her "Tsuna-san!"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you going to go get your luggage?"

"Oh…..about that, Ionly have this one" Tsuna showed the little backpack on her back.

Enma looked at Tsuna who had entered the car dumbfounded. _'That little bag….contains her_ _things…. I must be going crazy!'_ Enma shake his head and entered the limo.

**xXx**

Kirei: well that's the end of chapter 3 hope you guys like it. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Kirei: Hello there, chapter 4 is now here to the EXTREME~! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.

**xXx**

**xXx TSUNA'S HOUSE: JAPAN xXx**

"Uwah~! The house hasn't change either a bit!" Tsuna beamed. She was standing in front of steel gate together with her brother, Enma, Cozart and Romario. Behind them was where the black limo was parked. Beyond the steel gate was a modern house. It was simple, like what you see in the neighborhood, and was just perfect for an ordinary family.

Tsuna and Dino's family are very rich. After all their family was a part of a mafia, but Nana Sawada and Iemitsu Sawada, their parents choose to live a simple life that was away to any mafia related things and that explains this.

"Ne, Dino-nii….does mama and papa know I'm back?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Ah…No…" Dino looked away trying to hide his face to Tsuna.

"Sweet~!" Tsuna cheered "I could surprise them! I wonder how they'll react" she giggled as she thought of multiple facial expressions her parents would give.

Meanwhile, Enma and Cozart frowned while Romario also looked solemn. The two red-head looked at each other, both thinking the same thing _'Dino hasn't told her!'_ the siblings nodded then turned their attention to Romario, the nearest to them.

"What's the meaning of that?" Cozart asked in a harsh tone.

"I'm so sorry. We don't want to lie to Lady Tsuna, but it was for her sake" Romario answered solemnly.

"Sake? I mean, looked at her. She's so excited to see her parents and when she entered through that door, you'll break her heart!. What's the sake in that?" Enma argued. Romario didn't answer anymore.

"Dino-nii lets go!" they heard Tsuna call.

Dino breathed hard "Tsu, come here for a sec"

"What is it?"

"Since mom and dad didn't know you're arriving, they're in there"

"Eh? Where are they?"

Cozart and Enma watched and listened carefully.

Dino breathed again "They went to Canada to have a vac-"

"Dino!" Cozart stopped Dino, holding him in the collar harshly, slamming him to the wall "Stop lying to your sister!"

"Lying?" Tsuna asked them

Cozart turned to face Tsuna then Enma "Bro, I'll leave this one to you" Enma nodded and took Tsuna away.

When Tsuna and Enma were fully out of view, Cozart started to speak.

"Darn you Dino! Why would you lie to Tsuna like that? Nana-san and Iemitsu-san are Tsuna's parents and she has the right to know!"

"I know that, but if Tsuna will know the truth, no one knows what will happen"

"But Dino, Tsuna's parents are also her happiness. Would you really take that away from her?"

"You have no right to talk Cozart, you don't fully understand the situation"

"Dino-sama, Cozart-sama stop the arguing please. You're attracting the neighbors"

It was true though some passers by and some neighbors were watching them.

Cozart pushed Dino to the ground "Do what you want but if you hurt Tsuna so much, it's not my problem anymore" Cozart leave him and turned to walk away.

**xXx WITH TSUNA AND ENMA xXx**

"Enma-san, will you tell me what Cozart-san mean?"

"..."

"Hey, Enma-kun….answer me" Tsuna demanded

"….."

"Sigh….stop dragging me around Enma-chan"

"….."

"Hmph…..you're so cold, Enma"

Enma stopped in his tracks then turned to Tsuna "What's with all the changing of my name?"

"Well….I'm thinking of a cute name to call you!"

Enma blushed but dropped it off "W-what ever" they started walking again.

"So Shimon-san will you tell me what Cozart-san mean?"

"If you want to talk in a not comfortable place, I won't"

"Oh…so where are you going to take me strawberry?"

Enma's eye twitched. Strawberry? Hey! That's insulting! "Park" he replied coldly.

Tsuna and Enma continued to walk holding hands as if they were couples on a date, then Tsuna suddenly shriek. Alarmed, Enma turned to Tsuna asking worriedly.

"What was it Tsuna-san?"

"Nothing…. I just thought of a cute name for you, En-kun"

Enma sweat dropped "You shriek….just because….you thought of a cute name for me?"

"Uh-huh…En-kun is such a cute name, ne?"

"Geez…. You're unbelievable" Tsuna chuckled.

"Ne, ne, ne, En-kun…. How 'bout we call each other on the first syllable of our name. I'll call you En and you call me Tsu!"

"Well… I suppose it's alright"

"Yay~!"

"You know, you act like a child"

"What could I do, I can't help it"

"Sigh, let's just walk faster so that we could reach the park and get this over with"

"Hai~"

**xXx PARK xXx**

Tsuna and Enma finally arrived at the park, still holding hands, Enma gestured Tsuna to sit down on a nearby bench, and Tsuna complied.

"So En-kun, will you tell me? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Tsuna asked, tugging his sleeve childishly.

"Fine….fine it's all about Dino-san lied about the whereabouts of your parents"

"Uwa~! Does that meanthey're inside? I'm going now!" Tsuna stood up, but was held in place when Enma held her arm.

"Tsuna-san" "Tsu-chan" Tsuna corrected.

"Ah, Tsun- Tsu-chan, please listen to me first"

"'Kay, just do it faster. I'm eager to see kaa-san"

"The matters regarding about your parents"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Nana-san and Iemitsu-san are already…..dead" enma whispered the last part, but Tsuna heard it clearly.

Tsuna made a shock expression. She thought Enma was only playing with her, but his face never show it.

"Lies!" Tsuna yelled at him, Enma still continued.

"They were…involve…in a….car accident"

"Stop it!" Tsuna yelled one last time before running away, she was quick so Enma had got no chance on holding her back.

'_I can't tell her that her parents were involve in a crossfire, between two mafia families. Something's telling me not to tell her'_

**xXx WITH TSUNA xXx**

Tsuna run away, turning from corner to corner, leading her lost. She end up in an abandoned street at the outskirts of town. After the long run she finally stopped, leaning at a nearby wall, sliding down and hugging her knees closer to her chest, as her eyes started to water.

'_Kaa-san and otou-san can't be dead right?' _she thought rubbing, her eyes with the back of her hand _'Kaa-san and otou-san were very much alive when I left' _.

Tsuna was busy with her thoughts that she didn't notice 3 men were walking towards her direction.

"What a lucky day this is isn't it? What does a little girl doing in a place like this?"

"What are you doing her little girl?" Toshiro asked, pulling Tsuna by her wrist, and pinning her at the wall harshly.

"Ah! Let me go!" Tsuna tried to get out of the man's hold but failed miserably.

"Maybe she got separated from her mommy HAHA" Kisuke mocked.

"You have a nice body little girl" Toshiro said as he grabbed Tsuna's shirt pulling it up, revealing her stomach.

"A nice body indeed HAHA" the man's hand started caressing her stomach, as the others just watch, holding her arms and legs.

"Stop it!"

The man ignored her cries as he continued to caress the beautiful skin. Tsuna tried kicking but the 2 men were stronger. Toshiro pulls Tsuna's chin up and said.

"Maybe I should get a kiss from you little girl" Tsuna's eyes widen and shook her head no. the man's hold on her chin got tighter, as the man draw closer and closer trying to get his lips closer to Tsuna's, but was abruptly stop when a rock collided at the back of his head. Turning to who ever was the man tough enough to spoil their fun, he saw a red-head standing a few steps away.

"How dare you ruin our fun BRAT!" Toshiro growled angrily at the red-head.

"Trying to rape an innocent girl won't get you nowhere, now give her to me" the Enma said.

"Don't act so high and mighty brat, you're just a kid, do you think you can beat us?" Daisuke said.

"Just go home kid, or else you'll regret it" Kisuke stated.

Enma was rather getting pissed off by this guys. So without a second thought he lauch himself towards them, and punch Toshiro square on the face.

"Tch. You're getting on my nerves brat, get him" the man said, and the other 2 attaack Enma, trying to land a punch. But Enma was faster and got to them in only a matter on seconds, punching the 2 in the stomach, leaving them lying on the ground. He then turned to face the only one left, and saw him gaping like a fish, wondering how could a kid beat those 2 in only minutes. Shaking his head, he saw Enma running towards him, punching his stomach and kicking his side. And with the final blow he fell on the ground unconscious. Seeing the man unconscious, Enma sighed and walked towards Tsuna, stretching his hand forward.

Tsuna smiled and grabbed his hand, murmuring a quiet 'thank you' as Enma pull her up.

"Why didn't you fight?" Enma asked.

"I hate fighting, it's not right" Tsuna answered.

"Well I had to agree with you that fighting is not right 'cause I hate it as well, but sometimes you need to fight to defend yourself"

"Okay"

"Now c'mon lets go, Dino must be worried right now" Tsuna just nodded as she and Enma started to walk towards her house.

**xXx**

Kirei: and chapter 4 is now finished. Sorry if the fighting scene is not that good, I suck at it. But anyways please review.


	5. Chapter 5

6Kirei is here again! Welcome to chappie number 5.

Kirei: **Mangopudding- ** sorry for the late answer for your question. Actually the guardians does not have love feelings for Tsuna but they care for her, even Alaude! (or should I say the king of coldness) only Giotto at Enma are the ones who had love feelings for her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.

**xXx**

**xXx TSUNA'S HOUSE:JAPAN xXx**

In front of Tsuna's house, the black limo was still parked and immediately understand that her brother was still inside. Enma already excused himself right after he dropped Tsuna since Cozart texted him to go back to the hotel they were staying in, and that leaves her to face things on her own.

Tsuna went through the gate, pass by the lawn and now, one more step she'll get inside. Tsuna breathed large amount of air before she exhaled it. Mustering up all her courage, she opened the door.

There was a shoe rack beside the entrance and Tsuna gently removed her sandals before she looked at the familiar hallways of their house. As she remembered few more steps and the living room would be revealed, which where her brother would be right now.

Tsuna took those few steps and her thoughts were right. Her brother was in there. Tsuna ignored him and proceeded to walk upstairs where the bedrooms are located, but she stopped because of her brother's lightning words.

"So this is what you've learned with the Vongola's huh? What kind of devil did they turn you? Maybe Satan himself?"

Tsuna glared at her brother. Glares that pierce like daggers. Dino flinched a bit but immediately regained his composure.

"So I am right. They really did turn you like Satan. What am I thinking of letting myself win our bet? Now you stayed with all those devil"

"Quit your babbling like you know what happened in there. You have no rights-"

"Yes I have rights! I'm still your brother!"

"What kind of brother are you to not tell your little sister what happened to her parents? You lie a lot Dino! I hate you! You're selfish for not letting me see our parents for the last time! You're the stupidest brother I ever meet!"

Tsuna run up to her room as she let tears discard through her cheeks.

Dino remained in his position, stunned by his sister's words. "It's all for your sake Tsu, all for your sake" Dino murmured as he also let tears fall down. As Romario tried to comfort his boss.

**xXx TSUNA'S ROOM xXx**

Tsuna continued to cry as she punched her wet pillows as hard as she could, chanting words like ' I hate you, selfish Dino' or 'Stupid brother' again and again.

Tsuna continued this process for 15 minutes straight before she heard a knock.

"Tsu, I have to go. I still need to attend a meeting, I'm sorry for earlier" she heard her brother speak beyond the close door, then series of footsteps that got silent by the time followed indicating that the speaker walked away. Tsuna also heard a door being open then closed. At last she's all alone

5 more minutes pass before Tsuna comforted herself. She tested her voice again and again to make sure she doesn't sound like she cried minutes ago. Hell she even forgot to call G. He'll really scold her.

Finally thinking that her voice seem to be alright, Tsuna dialed G's number.

*ring, ring* _"Yes?"_

"G?"

"_Chibi? Is this you? God! Are you alright? How was the flight? Did you get hurt? Have-"_

"Calm down G, I'm fine. Sorry I called late. I was-"

"_Didn't I tell you to call me __**RIGHT **__after you get back?"_

"Sorry….sorry! my brother really made me very busy"

"_Fine,fine…. Just glad you're alright. Well gotto go chibs. I still need to do this fucking paperworks Giotto gave me. Damn that Giotto for giving me his paperworks. Damn that Rosette to always occupy Giotto and make him give his paperworks to me"_

"Haha….alright G"

"_I'll just call you later if I finished this, 'kay chibs?"_

"Sure, bye G"

"_Bye"_

*Phone Hang-Up*

Tsuna stood from her bed then tip toed out of the room. "Now to make sure I'm all alone". Tsuna proceeded to the kitchen, then the living room, then the garden. No one's there, even the limo's gone! Yay~! The house is all hers!

She went back to the kitchen, with a wide grin glued to her face. Speaking of kitchen, she's quite hungry. The question is … is there even any food in stack? Well no problem. She's old enough to go on her own. But actually this is her first time going out without anyone in tag. I guess she could manage. She's been here since 4!

As expected, the fridge was empty. It's time to shop, shop, shop! She went back to her room and changed her dress. It was wet with her tears and she looks like she doesn't have girly manners if she doesn't change.

Tsuna went to her own bathroom. She's feeling a bit hot. A quick shower wouldn't hurt, right?

When Tsuna went out she was already in her dress. She choose a yellow spaghetti dress with a yellow –green skirt that stretched up to the middle of her thighs. The hem was decorated by attractive apple green frills. As to add to her complexion she wore a pink necklace with a heart shape pendant, a pair of pink heart-shaped earrings and a pink bracelet.

She took her wallet that contains her money and some important notes, and two pictures. One contains Tsuna and Dino with their parents when they were still young, and the other is her with Giotto and his guardians.

Tsuna went out of the house when she made sure the doors were lock. She hid the key in their secret cabinet that was just only at the windows left side. What a convenient hiding place.

Tsuna strode to the town, remembering where her mother would usually bring her when she goes out shopping.

As Tsuna walk, she pass by a restaurant with sweet smelling food. Tsuna looked at the sign and it was named 'Takesushi'. It was a sushi restaurant, her mouth begins to water. She hadn't eat anything and it's not bad to skip her shopping, ne?.

Tsuna entered the restaurant. She expected many people are illuminating the restaurant, but the only costumer is…her? What happened in here? Even the counter's vacant. Is she early? But the sign said it's open.

"Excuse me" Tsuna called, and the door behind the counter opened revealing an old man in his 30's.

"Yes?" the old man grinned but it was hollow.

"Do you cook sushi?"

"Somehow, we still"

"Yay~ can you give me some?" Tsuna looked at the man with her heart piercing puppy dog eyes.

"I would loved too, but I bet you wouldn't like it"

"And why is it?" Tsuna tilted her head.

"Because it tastes awful"

"Hmmm….can you still give me even a slice?"

"Sure! But I warned you 'kay?"

"Thanks!"

The old man went back to the room where he'd come out from. And after a minute he served Tsuna one piece of sushi.

"Here goes"

"Thanks, Itadakimasu"

Tsuna took a bite. True to the old man's words, the sushi did really taste awful. It was bitter and was so sour with a hint of spice. She couldn't understand the flavor. What ingredients has he placed in it?

"Yup…your sushi does taste bad"

"Ahahaha... I know you'll say that"

Tsuna finished eating the sushi even her stomach disagreed with the idea.

"Sir…would you want me to help? I'm not sure if I can imitate my mother's cooking, but I could still remember the procedure"

"Sure, sure follow me"

Tsuna followed the old man to the kitchen. Tsuna thought the man her mother's recipe. At first they placed too much salt, but the second one was perfect!.

"Yum, just like my mother's" Tsuna savored the sushi. Yum yum for her.

"This sushi….just like how my wife prepared it"

"Really? What coincidence"

"Yes…sure does"

"Um… sir?"

"Please call me Tsuyoshi"

"Ah then please call me Tsunahime but it's quite long so Tsuna will do" Tsuna introduced herself, offering her hand to the other.

Tsuyoshi gladly accepted the offered hand shaking it "Nice meeting you, Tsuna-chan"

"Same to you, too Tsuyoshi-san"

"So, do you want to ask something?"

"Ah….Hai~! Where is your wife? I don't see any people besides you"

"My wife is already dead leaving to take care of our only son alone"

"I….I'm sorry to ask"

"It's alright. Past is past and we can't do anything about it, yes? It's just a lost Takeshi's not here to meet you. He's busy with his baseball practices, but I bet that both of you are in the same age"

"Ahahaha…really?"

"Yup"

"Ano….Tsuyoshi-san…..I hope my question won't hurt you but….. why did you open up a sushi restaurant even if you're not good at cooking?"

"Ah that? Well…. It's my wife's idea to establish this restaurant. Business was really good at first, but when my wife died everything vanished. Even my son's education started to crumple but now that you've thought me how to cook this restaurant is back to business"

"I'm glad to hear that I'd help. In addition to that, please accept this to help your son's future. Well Tsuyoshi-san, I have to leave. I still need to buy things" Tsuna placed something on Tsuyoshi's palm before skipping out of the restaurant.

Tsuyoshi slowly opened his closed palm to see what Tsuna has given him. To his surprise it was a check containing 10,000 yen and Tsuna's signature.

Tsuyoshi hurriedly go out to chase Tsuna to give her back the check, but as soon as he got out, Tsuna disappeared like bubble in thin air. Tsuyoshi glanced back and forth but eventually gave up instead, he murmured a 'thank you' to the angel who helped him.

At the alley beside the sushi restaurant, Tsuna smiled victoriously. Helping really helps her heart to be at ease. When she made sure that Tsuyoshi went back inside, Tsuna got out of her hiding spot and continued to shop.

**xXx Timeskip 3:00 Afternoon xXx**

Tsuna has already finished her shopping an hour ago. After she got back, she immediately took a shower to refresh herself. God! The weather is just so hot. Fully freshen; she went to the living room, where she is right now, watching television with junk food in hand. She's already practicing the unhealthy habits now.

Her cell suddenly rang r jolt making her jolt from the sofa. Now, who the hell disturb her? Looking at the caller's I.D, Tsuna's eyes softened.

"Hey G! What made you call?"

"_Hey chibi! Can you come back here?" G bluntly ask._

"And what made you ask that?"

"_One day you're gone and I'm so bored. Even the stupid lord's not here! I can't mess with someone else" _

Tsuna face palmed. He just want to mess with her since no one's around in the mansion "I'm not in the mood to be messed up G…."

"_Heh… so I'm right. Something did happen there"_

"Nothing happened. How could you conclude that?"

"_Because your voice changed since this morning. Don't lie with me chibi. Even you've only stayed with us for a year. I already know whether you're upset or not. So what happened?"_

"Nothing crucial. I just got into a fight with my brother"

"_Oh…. Dino huh? You two really don't get well"_

"It's his fault, not mine!"

"_If you say so…."_

"Ne, G…. why does my brother only lie to me? I never heard him lie to any of his friends"

"_He must've done that to protect you. Don't feel bad about it chibs. I know he has reasons"_

"I just hope it was really to protect me and not that he's selfish"

"_Chibs, understand your brother first, 'kay?"_

"Um….Thank you G for always being beside me"

"_You're welcome hime but, that was just a part of my duty as your knight"_

"Mou~ stop that G"

"_Haha…. Just want you to feel better. Always smile 'kay chibs? I and the others does not want to see our little princess to have many wrinkles when we see each other again" _

"Hmph…. Don't worry G. I'll always smile"

"_Very good then. So I have to go. The crybaby's back"_

"Uh G? Not so much, 'kay?"

"_Not to worry I'll make him suffer like usual"_

"Okay….? Bye G"

"_Bye"_

*Phone hang-out*

Tsuna sighed _'Poor Lampo I hope he'll be fine'_ Tsuna turned to the television again.

**xXx Time skip : The next day 5:00 pm xXx**

Tsuna's up on her room by now, playing with her laptop. Bang…. Bang….. Bang…. And…. Level up! At last to battle the grandmaster. But then the unexpected happened. The doorbell rang. Now who dares to interrupt her game? Tsuna ignored the annoying sound and got back to her game.

Finally giving up, she stomped her way down, "Coming" She opened the door "Oh…. En-kun. What's up?"

"Good afternoon Tsu-chan, mind if I stay for a bit?"

"Sure. Please come in"

Enma walked towards the living room while Tsuna proceeded to the kitchen. After a couple of minutes Tsuna appeared with a tray containing 2 glass of juice and some cookies in tow. She placed it at the coffee table.

"Thank you Tsu-chan"

"Welcome… so what brings you here En-kun?"

"Nothing particular. I just drop by since I know you're alone"

"Awww…. How sweet of you En-kun" Tsuna said and hugged Enma.

Enma blushed madly "U-uh…. T-Tsu-chan… I-in addition to that. Do you want to attend school? It's boring if you're all alone here"

"Maybe I can but…. En-kun… I need your help" Tsuna pulled out her puppy dog eyes attack.

Enma blushed again but this time much darker "H-help in what?"

"To purchase my school supplies…. I don't remember much in here 'cause I've only lived in Japan for 3 years and the rest in Italy"

"Sure. I can help you, but let's do it tomorrow 'cause if we go out now we'll get home late and night is every thugs, addicts, and bad guys time to go out of their hiding places so let's do it sometimes that's still early"

"Alright thanks En-kun!" Tsuna hugged Enma again.

"W-welcome… Tsu-chan…. It's kind of late. I have to go back"

"Okay. I'll escort you out"

Tsuna stood up and so did Enma. Before Tsuna could close the door, Enma turned to her "Oh… Tsu-chan I forgot to tell you. Dino-san will be staying here this night" Then he run off.

Tsuna's eye twitched. Damn! Her brother's coming home! _'Chibs, understand your brother first, 'kay?' _G's words echoed. Maybe she should listen to her brother first.

**xXx Time skip 7:00 pm xXx**

The front door flung open and in Dino came with no one behind him. He's alone. He surveyed through the living room and the kitchen but no one's there so that leaves him to go upstairs to find his sister.

Tsuna was in her room, playing her laptop again. She has to redo her game because she was game over. When she went back to her room after she talked with Enma the monitor said she l

The door to Tsuna's room opened but Tsuna didn't turned around so Dino neared her and caressed her neck. Being so sensitive she was, Tsuna jolt up ready to scream but stopped when she saw Dino "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Nothing" Dino shrugged.

Tsuna frowned "Could you please repeat? I can't hear you"

Dino sighed "I said nothing"

"I still can't hear you"

Dino face palmed then reached for Tsuna's ears taking off her headphone "Now could you hear me?"

Tsuna nodded "So Tsu, had you eaten yet? I've got food with me"

"No, but I'm not hungry so I'm fine"

"But Tsu, it's not healthy to ship meals"

"I don't care just leave me and my laptop alone" Tsuna stated in an annoyed tone as she continued to play hear game, not bothering to look at her brother.

"Tsu, are you still angry? Tsuna slightly stiffened but continued nonetheless ignoring her brother.

Dino sighed. He knows that it's hard to forgive someone who hid such matter to you, but at least Tsuna would hear from him first. He gave up and went out of the room. Right when he was about to close the door Tsuna spoke "I will never forgive you… unless you tell me why"

Dino look at his sister only to see her back, but nevertheless smiled "I guess we could talk about this tomorrow. I'm hungry"

"There's rice prepared at the rice cooker" She said before the door close.

Dino on the other side of the room broke into a smile "Thank you" he mumbled silently before walking towards the kitchen.

**xXx**

Tsuna and Dino sleep in different rooms. After Dino finished eating he went up to his room to sleep and now, unconsciously, he woke up, feeling thirst scurry to his throat.

He got up from his bed and head to the kitchen. Dino's room was the last in the row. Next to him was his parents then his sister's. As he neared Tsuna's room he heard light sobbing but he ignored this, thinking his ears are playing with him.

In the kitchen, he drank the coolest water he could ever find, making him wide awake. Relieving himself from the thirst, he went back to his room. When he came across Tsuna's room, he heard those sobs again. This is not a game anymore.

Dino leaned at the door to hear the sobs more louder. Now it's definite. His sister is crying. Dino's heart broke. It hurts for him to hear his sister cry most likely it's his fault. _'If only Tsuna_ _does not pass that….. I'll definitely let her see our parents for the last time. If only'_ He look at his wristwatch it read '1:53 am'. How long has his sister been crying? It's almost 2 am.

He wanted to enter his sister's room and comfort her, but something seems to beg him not to, for it will broke him more than how broken he is right now. Dino stayed at his position for minutes before giving up. He could not think of any idea how to make his sister happy again. He's really a useless one in this situation.

Tsuna on the other side continued to cry, hugging her pillow to muffle the noise "Do you hate me God? Why did you let my heart shatter like this? I left Italy to get away from 'him'. To get away from hurt. But why? Why even here?" Tsuna mumbled begging to dear Kami-sama on giving her new hopes.

Both siblings slept that night (or should I say morning) disturbed by their own emotions.

**xXx**

Kirei: Sorry for the late update. School made me very busy. And sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings too, please review. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Ahaha! Chappie number 6 is now up. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.

**xXx**

Tsuna was the first to wake up, as usual. Since they were kids, Dino is the sloth. Tsuna stretched her body before grabbing her towel. Because she's still sleepy, she thought that the bathroom door was open and ***BAM*** "Ow… that really hurt" Tsuna whined as she caressed the tiny lump that growed in her forehead.

She walked into the bathroom again, but this time making sure the door was open. Few minutes after she went inside, Tsuna emerge out of her night gown but instead a towel covered her body. And another towel was placed on her hair to help her dry it faster.

She entered her closet to change and by the time she went out, she was already dressed. She wore an orange blouse with side pockets in it and a plain black skirt. She then proceeded to the kitchen and made some breakfast.

For breakfast, Tsuna prepared a simple fried egg as the dish. For her brother's share, she placed too much salt, making it too salty for anyone. When she was done, she grabbed a broom then proceeded to her brother's room.

Arriving to her destination, Tsuna slammed the broom to her brother's bedroom door, nearly breaking it at the process "Hey sloth! Rise and Shine!"

Dino on the other side was sleeping peacefully. A drool streak out of his lips. The curtain was blocking the sun's rays. Unconsciously, Dino jolt up, falling from his bed in the process. The banging on his door was so loud "Ow…"

"Hey sloth! Rise and Shine!"

"Yeah, yeah…." Dino grumbled as he walk to his bathroom.

**xXx**

When Dino entered the kitchen, Tsuna was already gone. Dino sighed what does he expect? He took his breakfast in the microwave then started eating. He picked the biggest egg on the right then bit into it, a tear drop fell, because of that salty sensation that slightly burned his lips. He rushed to the fridge and took in as much water as possible just to erase that taste.

Walking back to the table, Dino bang his head at the chair _'I know you hate me but isn't this_ _going a bit too far, Tsu? Where is that lovable side of yours?'_ Dino raised his head ready to pound it again when a paper captured his attention.

Grabbing the paper, he read the contents. His eyes twitched as he finished reading the letter he began pounding his head non-stop to the chair (poor chair ) _'Can you PLEASE STOP_ _PLAYING WITH ME?' _Dino yelled in his mind.

Here's the paper's content:

Note:

Hey stupid brother I hope you read this before eating. **DON'T** eat the egg on the right because that's my experiment. I placed 3 spoons of salt in it. Hope you liked my cooking, since for the last 7 years I hadn't cook even once.

Tsuna ^^

**~END~**

What kind of sane people would place their experiment on the table and leave it there like it was nothing or was it that Tsuna's sadistic side is slowly appearing?

Dino lost his appetite, so he throws his food to the trash.

**xXx**

Tsuna was in the living room reading a book this time. Do you think she changed her bad habits? If yes, then you were thinking wrong, because she's reading an **M **rated pocket book which is bad for one's mind.

Suddenly, Dino entered the room "Tsuna…." He whined "Why would you place that kind of egg in the table?"

Tsuna flipped another page before answering "Because I want to"

"That's unreasonable!" her brother pouted at her.

"What could I do? That's what I want" she replied.

Dino sighed. He really can't win with his sister in this kind of matter. He walked towards the couch and sat beside his sister "So Tsu"

"Hm?" Tsuna asked her face still on the book.

"I-" Dino turned to look at his sister but the bold letters of **'R-18' **that lay on the book his sister was reading greeted him "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU READING?" Dino jerked the book from Tsuna's grasp.

"Hey! Give that back! I was near the good part you know!" Tsuna tried to reach the book but it was no avail. Her brother is just so tall for her.

"Do you know what are you reading, huh? Fuck, this is an **R-18** story!"

"So what? Dino I'm 14! I'm old enough for those!"

Dino, out of reflex slapped his sister's cheek "Where were your manners Tsuna? This isn't you when we last meet!"

Tsuna cried quietly, biting her lips to stifle any sound that wants to come out from her quivering lips.

Realizing what he has done, Dino mentally slapped himself "Tsu, I'm-" Before he could even finish, Tsuna run away from him _'I'm such a failure' _He thought as he sat at the couch.

**xXx**

Minutes had passed before Dino made his move. He went upstairs to his sister's room "Tsu?" Dino knocked at the door, but he got no reply "Tsu…I'll come in" When he entered the room he found no trace of his younger sister. _'Where did she go this time?' _

When Dino was about to leave, he caught a glimpse of moving shadow at the veranda _'was that her? Nah…. Probably the plants, but… it's better to check it out' _

He opened the glass door of the veranda and when he looked at the sides he saw his sibling at the corner of the veranda, sitting and leaning at the railing and was hugging her pillow again.

"Tsu, I'm-"

"Leave me alone!" Tsuna yelled but was muffled by the pillow.

Dino kneeled in front of her and hugged her ever so dearly, pressing his sister's head to his chest. At first, Tsuna struggled but her brother won't allow her to escape from his hold and she eventually calmed down then continued crying to her brother's chest, hugging him back.

As soon as Tsuna's struggled died, Dino began to stroke Tsuna's brunette hair. "I'm so sorry Tsuna. I'm sorry I am not used with the attitude you're showing so I became conscious… And about…. Our parents. I don't want you to know that because I'm afraid that you'll hurt yourself. And addition to that not only yourself, but many others as well, even civilians. I don't want to lose you so please understand. I will explain further more to you but not now. Your innocent mind will get stained and I don't want that either"

Tsuna nodded but continued to cry nevertheless. Dino parted with her, holding her shoulder for support "Come on, Tsu. Stop crying a princess shouldn't cry like that" He gently wiped Tsuna's tears away using handkerchief (Now I wonder, when people brought their handkerchief if they only stay at home?)

Leading Tsuna to her bed. Dino laid her down "You know, you should sleep. You're up even if it's 2 in the morning"

Tsuna disagreed, tilting her head to and fro "I'm not sleepy"

"Tsuna… that is bad. You should get at least 8 hours of sleep"

"But I'm really not sleepy"

"Tsu? Did you get an insomnia?"

"I… guess?"

"When?"

"Hmmm… about 5 days ago?"

"5 days, I think we could still cure that, now come on down"

Tsuna sighed, nut eventually complied.

Dino lay besides her as he started stroking his sister's soft hair, then he hummed a lullaby that he learned from his mother.

Tsuna somehow found herself sleepy, feeling her eyes getting heavy and as seconds passed, her eyes were finally shut close, completely driving her to dreamland.

Dino smiled then kissed his sister's still swollen cheek. Before he got out of the room.

**xXx 1:30 pm xXx**

Tsuna suddenly jolt up "W-what h-happened?" Tsuna rubbed her eyes "Oh right… nii-chan made me sleep" she went to the bathroom to wash her face. When she got out she looked at the clock "Eh? How long did I sleep? No! that's not the case!" she rushed out of the room and look for her brother.

She went to the living room and there her brother sat with his rimmed eyeglass, busy typing a document in his laptop "Nii-chan"

He look up to his sister and smiled removing the eyeglass in the process "Hey Tsu, come here" he tapped an empty space to his side.

Tsuna complied "So, Tsu, how was sleep?"

"Fine…"

"Good, then are you hungry? I bought food earlier"

"Iie… I'm fine"

"Tsuna"

"Okay… I'll go"

And so Tsuna went to eat and Dino went back to his work.

**xXx 30 minutes later xXx**

"Nii-chan…. You're still not finished with thay yet?" Tsuna ask, flopping at the couch where her brother was sitting.

"Nope, I have to finish this before 5. The deadline for this will be this afternoon. Oh! I guess I'll be coming late tonight"

"Okay… ne nii-san, Enma and I will go out this afternoon to buy some things since I'll start schooling"

"Well that's good just be careful 'kay?"

"Hai~!"

**xXx 5 in the afternoon xXx**

Dino already left the house and Tsuna was left alone, waiting for her visitor to arrive. The doorbell rang and Tsuna hurriedly went to the front door to greet her new friend "Hey! En-kun!"

"Good afternoon Tsu-chan… are you ready?"

"Yup!"

**xXx IN THE MARKET xXx**

"So first let's go to the dressmaker so that she could measure you"

"Okay…"

The two entered the dress shop. There were no other costumers in line so Tsuna was immediately measured by a young lady with silky black hair who appears to be in her 20's.

"There you go. Please come back on Friday to claim your uniform" the young lady said to both of them.

"Thank you ma'am" both of them said.

"Welcome" she waved goodbye before Tsuna and Enma leaved her store.

"Ne, En-kun lets go to the bookstore next" Tsuna tugged her companion's sleeve.

"What will you do in there?"

"To buy books of course"

"What books?"

"School books"

"Oh… sorry Tsu-chan, the school provides the books unlike in Italy that you could buy it in stores"

"Eh? So what else do we have to do?"

"Nothing… I believe you have the basic school supplies in your house right?"

"Yes, I have"

"Then let's head back home"

"I don't want to! Let's have snack first right there!" Tsuna dragged Enma to a nearby café.

"Tsu-chan! Slower please!" Enma begged.

"Iie, just run with me…"

Enma sighed, Tsuna's to childish to defeat.

"Table for two please" Tsuna said to a maiden wearing a maid outfit.

"Right away, young mistress. Where would you prefer, inside or outside the café?"

"Outside please"

"Come with me then young masters" the maiden walked them to a free space that was located to the far right corner of the café's outside shed, near the alley beside the café.

"Here's the menu, young masters. I'll be back to take your order" then she walked away to serve other costumers.

"Ne, En-kun what will you order?"

"Hmmm….. I guess I'll have an espresso and a cheese cake. How 'bout you?"

"Milk chocolate and chocolate cake!"

"Chocolate lover"

"Yup! But strawberries are my number 1 favorite"

"I hope our two masters, are finished with their order?"

"Yes. I'll have an espresso and cheese cake please" Enma said and the maiden scribbled something to a paper.

"Mine's milk chocolate and chocolate cake please" Tsuna ordered and the maiden scribbled again to the same paper.

"Please wait until your orders are ready young masters" the maiden left again.

"Ne, Tsu-chan how was it with Dino-san?"

"Fine…. At least this morning we've already understand each other, specially me"

"That's nice then. I hope what happened the other day won't repeat again"

"Un… it's really an ugly experience"

"Here are your orders young masters. Enjoy" the maiden placed their orders at the table, but before she could leave, Tsuna gently grabbed her arm.

"Ne, what's your name?" Tsuna asked.

"….. Misaki….. Misaki Ayuzawa" the maiden now named Misaki answered.

"Nice meeting you Misa-chan. My name is Tsunahime Sawada and this is Enma"

"Nice meeting both of you too, Tsunahime-sama, Enma-sama"

"Iie…. Tsunahime is long, just call me Tsuna"

"Very well then Tsuna-sama" Misaki bowed then went back to her work.

Tsuna and Enma then turned back to their food, savoring the sweet taste of the cakes "Mmm…. Their cakes here are so good! Let's go back here often En-kun"

"Yes, I agree"

Tsuna and Enma continued to eat, talking about random things and by the time they were finished, Tsuna called Misaki's attention "Misa-chan!"

"Yes? What is it Tsuna-sama?"

"I just want to handover our payments"

"Thank you so much, Tsuna-sama, Enma-sama. Please come back again"

"Un…. Always!" both teens replied.

"Oh… and one comment" Tsuna added "Your cakes are so delicious!"

"Thank you"

"Well Misaki…. We have to go…. See you around" Enma said.

Misaki bowed then walk away and Enma and Tsuna too, turned to the opposite direction. Tsuna skipped herself out of the café and before she knew it, she bumped into someone else, making Tsuna fell on the ground.

"Hey missy! Watch where you're going!" the guy Tsuna bumped into grumbled. He was followed by 3 other men, who you know oh so well.

"Tsuna, are you alright?" Enma ask helping Tsuna up.

"Hey, Hey boss! That's him! That's the one who beat us the other day!" Kisuke said, pointing an accusing finger at Enma.

"Yeah boss! That's him! I'll never forget that face" Daisuke added.

Enma looked at the men, brows furrowing. Yeah…. He too will never forget. Those maniacs' faces and that tattoo on the big one's shoulder. It couldn't be their mafia!

"Oh… so you were the one who beat my boys, eh? Well, can you beat them now that I'm here?" the guy who would practically be the boss of the group stated, preparing his knuckles at the process.

Enma stood defensively in front of Tsuna and the boss smirked "Hey boy…. Do you want people to see our fight? Well that's illegal in the streets of Namimori. How 'bout we go there?" Toshiro pointed at the alley.

The three boys left, going to the alley first. Their boss was left behind to make sure their prey won't escape.

"En-kun…. I guess this is a very bad idea…." Tsuna said grabbing Enma's hand tightly.

"It's okay Tsu-chan….. We won't escape either if we won't fight"

"Hey! What are ya' talkin'? Hurry up and move your ass!" the boss demanded and Enma shot a dangerous glare at him which the boss only smirked _'This will be a nice fight'_

**xXx INSIDE THE ALLEY xXx**

"Prepare yourself little shrimp"

"Tsu-chan… go and find a place where you could hide"

"But En-kun"

"Hurry!"

Tsuna hesitated a little but then nodded nonetheless, and run to the end of the alley.

"Let's get to it, shall we?"

**xXx**

Kirei: Were you surprise to see Misaki in there? 'cause I thought making a little crossover with Maid Sama could make this story a little more exciting, but anyway I would really love to say thank you to my dear friend for giving me CRAZY but AWESOME ideas, so Thank you! Anyway that's all I'm going to say for today please review, see ya next time bye bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Hello! Everybody chapter 7 is now here, please enjoy ^_^

Kirei: **Neolazer- **Hello there *smiles* I'm glad people are now starting to like my fic, so anyway Misaki will appear in the future chapters , I just don't know when he he but she will appear. **12animecat- **Sorry if I haven't answer your question yet, I was planning on answering it when Tsuna goes to school and meet the others ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does.

**xXx**

"Let's get to it shall we?" their boss said, and then attacked Enma.

Enma dodge but the boss was fast, he nearly punched Enma right on. Enma ducked then kicked the man to his abdomen but Kisaku, who was hiding behind his boss, has captured his leg. Enma couldn't take his leg back, giving opportunity to the boss to slam his arm to Enma's shoulder.

Enma fell but Toshiro and Daisuke took hold of his arms and pulled him up then the unfair boos punched continuously at Enma's stomach making him cough out blood. When Toshiro and Daisuke let go of Enma's arms, he was already half conscious.

"Stop!" Tsuna yelled then run towards Enma but Kisaku had caught her in the waist "Let me go! Enma" she pound her fist to Kisaku's arm.

"Is this your boyfriend little missy? Well I'm sorry but…." Their boss kicked Enma's side, to his kidney "…. His weak to protect you"

"Stop please, Stop it!" Tsuna's tears started to fall. She's helpless she could fight, yes! But why is she afraid to use it? Even she does not know.

"Hey boys… take the girl to the base. Our boss would be please " (to clarify the boss that Kisaku, Daisuke and Toshiro was with is the boss of their squadron, while the other boss that Kisaku, Daisuke and Toshiro mentioned is their real boss. I hope it's not confusing hehe)

"Yes boss" the three synchronized then Kisaku punched Tsuna's stomach, driving her unconscious. The 4 men left Enma alone. The sky was already dark when they finished.

When they were completely gone, Enma weakly took out his cell then contact his brother.

"_Hello?"_

"Coz…."

"_Oh En, what's up?"_

"Alley… beside… maid latte" Enma said before he fell into unconsciousness.

"_En?... En?!... Hey En! Answer!"_

**xXx w/Cozart xXx**

Cozart was at his office in another mansion of Shimon here in Japan before Enma called. He was with Dino who was also busy signing his own paperworks.

Cozart's cell vibrated and he answered it immediately, when he saw the caller's I.D.

"Hello?"

"_Coz…"_

"Oh En, what's up?"

"_Alley… beside… maid latte"_

"En?…. En?!... Hey En! Answer!"

When Cozart didn't received an answer he tensed up. Something was wrong. He knew that by how Enma answered.

"Cozart? What's wrong?" Dino asked. He heard the trembling voice of Cozart and based to Cozart's expression something is wrong. Enma has been Dino's younger brother like figure ever since Tsuna moved to the Vongola Mansion. He also cared for him.

"About Enma… I have to go" Cozart answered then Dino remembered something that really hit him. His sister was with Enma.

"Wait Cozart! I'm coming. Tsuna said she'll be with Enma today"

Cozart looked at Dino then nod. Both mafia dons went out of the mansion, then hurriedly drive their way to town.

**xXx w/Tsuna xXx**

"Kisaku, Toshiro chain her in the dungeon. Daisuke, come with me tp report this to the boss"

"Yes sir!"

Their squadron boss and Daisuke left, then Kisaku and Toshiro made their way to the dungeon.

Tsuna was chained in a cross like manner. Arms stretched wide and legs were bond together. After seconds when Kisaku and Toshiro had finished chaining her, she slowly regained consciousness.

"Ugh…"

"Hmm? I guess the kitty cat is awake"

Tsuna blinked "What?... where's Enma?!" Tsuna asked as soon as she remembered what happened earlier.

"Oh him? I guess his still in the alley"

"No…. En…kun…." Tsuna mumbled, letting tears to flow down.

**xXx w/ Cozart and Dino xXx**

By the time Cozart and Dino arrived to the town, the said maid latte was already close but they didn't come for maid latte, they came for their siblings. Enma said the alley beside maid latte so they went there but is was too dark for them to even see. There were no street lamps nearby and they forgot to bring flashlights with them.

"Hey Cozart, I guess we could use our flames. There are not that much people around"

"Yeah… we don't have any choice too"

Both adults lit their flames, Cozart to his gauntlet and Dino with his whip. Both of them were engulfed by different colored flames. Dino's flame was an orange color while Cozart's was reddish-brown.

As both of them walk furthermore, they saw Enma, lying on the ground, his face facing the dusty earth. Bruises were found on his wrists and dust all over his jacket.

"En!" Cozart run to his brother. He assisted Enma's unconscious body to the wall. The two adults has seen Enma's current situation. He was pale and was cold too. Blood stains were still present on his chin.

"Who did this En? Who?" Cozart hugged his brother.

"Who would do this? It's too much. Enma's still a teenager" Dino mumbled.

"Ugh…" Cozart jerked.

"En?"

"N-nii-san?"

"Oh En, I'm so glad you're awake!"

Dino tapped his friend's shoulder "I have to look for Tsuna"

"Gomen…"

"….En?"

"I'm so sorry I can't protect Tsuna"

"Wait, protect? What do you mean Enma? What's going on?"

"Tsuna was…. Taken by the…. Yakuza family"

"WHAT?!" the two adults yelled. Cozart looked at Dino who gritted his teeth.

"Let's go Cozart, Enma needs rest, and call a doctor" Dino stated.

Cozart carried his brother to the car and let Dino drive. Cozart called for a doctor to come to Dino's address, and by the time they got back, the doctor was already there, waiting at the gate.

They placed Enma's unconscious body to Tsuna's bed (After Cozart carried Enma inside the car, Enma fell asleep) the doctor said Enma will be fine, just some broken bones and nothing more critical. When the doctor left the household, Dino and Cozart called some of the best men in their family that was destined here in Japan. Minutes after, men in black suits appeared one by one in front of Dino's gate.

When all men were present, they started their little meeting.

**xXx w/Tsuna xXx**

Tsuna was still chained, but she didn't mind that because she was praying for Enma to be fine. She blamed herself, if only she fought back then she would be at her brother's arms right now and Enma would be fine with his own brother. It's was all her, fault. What made her frightened with fights anyway? Was it her childhood experience?

**xXx Flashback xXx**

_A four year old Tsuna was walking in the park together with her best friend Lancia. Lancia was two years older than Tsuna, with dark black hair and dark eyes accompanied with a very scary facial expression when Tsuna's around._

"_Lancia-kun! Let's get some ice cream" Tsuna said, looking at him with her big caramel-brown eyes, Lancia nodded._

_When the kids got their ice creams, they sat to a nearby bench. But then suddenly a group of kids that are at the age on ten and were lead by a 14 year old, appeared in front of them. Lancia stood protectively in front of a frightened Tsuna._

"_You! How dare you do that to us? Now you'll pay for what you've done…" a boy that happened to be the leader of the group, pointed an accusing finger towards Lancia._

_Tsuna cowered in fear "Lancia –kun?" she ask, looking at her best friend with worried eyes._

_Lancia was about to answer, when one of the kids grabbed his wrist, and punched him on the stomach. Lancia was a hard gutted kid and refused to fall. Another kid was about to kicked him, but he easily dodge it and knee-butted the kid that kicked him._

_The kid's companions got angry at Lancia, they captured him and the leader of the gang took out his swiss knife and charged at him._

_Lancia can't dodge knife because the other kids held him in place, and they were strong together. The leader planted the knife on Lancia's stomach, and blood streaked out of his mouth. The leader was still not contented, he pulled out the knife and injected it again to his stomach, but in different direction, then laughed._

"_I hope you learn your lesson…. In HELL!" the leader said in a mocking tone before he and his gang left Lancia in a bloody mess and Tsuna in tears._

"_Lancia!" Tsuna run towards her best friend and hugged him, not minding the blood staining her dress._

"_Tsu…na… I want you… to learn in… this incident. That fighting will lead to no good. It will cause death… like me, so please, Tsuna… refrain from fighting…. I beg you" Lancia pleaded in a weak, shaky voice._

"_Lancia! Don't say that!" Tsuna wailed. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks._

"_I… love you Tsuna… as my…. First and only friend" Lancia smiled at her, the sweetest smile he can ever give to anyone. Before his eyes slowly closed and his body becoming limp._

"_L-Lancia?" Tsuna shake Lancia's shoulder "Lancia? Hey! Don't play like that to me! Lancia! Lancia, open your eyes, please! Lancia! No, don't, please! LANCIA!" she cried and cried, it was minutes before people has crowded the area and took notice of the two._

_Dino and Nana hurriedly went to the scene as soon as they heard the news. When they got there Tsuna was sitting at the ambulance. Blood on her cheeks, arms and dress. She looked so lifeless with her pale skin and pale lips, her eyes were dull brown and cheek was still swollen._

_The day after the incident, Tsuna and Dino left Japan and flew to Italy, to theis grandmother's mansion so that Tsuna would forget the past. After that day Tsuna never heard or seen Lancia. She hadn't attended the funeral, the people who killed Lancia was never found and the police marked Lancia's case closed. Tsuna has forgotten about Lancia but that fear of fights has remained within her heart and mind. _

**xXx End Of Flashback xXx**

Tsuna shivered at the memory, the memories she wished to never come back again the memories of Lancia's death 10 years ago. What happened to Enma was like what happened in the past. Her memory must've been triggered. Tsuna cried again. What if, what happened in the past will happen again? What if Enma will die too? She can't accept that! She doesn't want to lose another important person in her life, NEVER!

Just then, the cell door open and in came a purple haired man with green eyes. He smirked "Well, well…. They got a nice catch. What's your name my lady?"

Tsuna stared at him as an answer, and that made his smirk a little wide "Well not that it mattered. I'm Gisuke and welcome to our den" he grabbed Tsuna's hair and kissed her.

Tsuna jerked her head away, which made Gisuke again "You're quite stubborn are you? But that's not a problem. After you drink this we'll be fine" he shoved a drug to Tsuna's mouth then clamped it with his hand, making sure that Tsuna would swallow it.

Tsuna swallowed the drug. She does not know why but something deep down, has urged her to swallow it, right after her tongue has tasted the drug.

"Did you swallow it already?" Gisuke grinned. He knows the answer oh so well. He just wants to tease her.

Tsuna refused to answer. She's stubborn as ever "Not gonna answer huh? Well how 'bout we try?" he slipped a hand to Tsuna's stomach, earning himself a moan "Hmm…? I guess you already swallowed it" he yanked Tsuna's head near him. Then he licked her neck, then her jaws, her cheeks and finally stopping on her earlobe.

"You taste sweet, very sweet, even though there's a tinged of saltiness because of your tears. You know what little kitty? I know that you're still pure, but that pureness of yours is screaming to be tainted and the person who is going to do that is no other than I" he whispered in a low seductive voice that sent shivers to Tsuna's spine.

"S-Stop it, please…" Tsuna begged. Yes she really is, but her eyes do not show any signs of pleading, instead her eyes were full of lust.

"Oh? But we've only just began…" Gisuke's hand wormed behind her, unstrapping her bra and letting it slide down.

Tsuna blushed darkly. She's embarrassed beyond limit. She wants to cover herself, but couldn't do so. Her arms are still chained, she couldn't kick him too because even her feet are chained.

Gisuke grinned, then kissed her nipples, before licking it then completely devouring it. While his other hand was massaging the other nipple.

Tsuna moaned non-stop. She never felt this much of a pleasure, but it was wrong. Whenever she begged for Gisuke to stop, someone inside her seems to be groaning.

Tsuna cried again she doesn't want this kind of pleasure. It's wrong, it's all wrong. Even how many times she begged for the man to stop, he won't comply "N-nii-san… help me, please.." she mumbled before felt a hand went down to her thighs and slowly making it's way up.

Breaking his fun, the alarm went up "Fuck! What's going on?" he cussed, then looked at his prey "After this matter, I'll be back for you" he said before leaving her.

When Gisuke went out of their hide out, he couldn't believe his own eyes. Half of his men were wiped out, and standing in the middle were the Shimon and Cavallone boss.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gisuke asked venom in his voice. Why are the Shimon and Cavallone here?

**xXx**

Kirei: Done, done, done chappie number 7 is now done, hope you guys liked it. Please review :3

I had a question, I just got this from Facebook, but I just wanna try it out. I want to know what would be your answers.

**Question:** What was your life before you became an Otaku?

Please answer if you are willing ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Kirei: Hi, hi it's me again XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.

**xXx**

"Oi Gisuke! Where the hell did you hide my sister?" Dino hissed.

"Sister? I know nothing. Didn't even know you have one" Gisuke answered coolly, as if he has nothing to do with it.

"Oh? Really? But I believe some of these men of yours beat up my brother and kidnapped Dino's little sister" Cozart said and kicked the guy nearest to him.

"If you don't know my sister then how 'bout I describe her. She got a waist length brunette hair and caramel brown eyes. Now, ring any bells?"

Gisuke's eyebrows furrowed_. 'Brunette hair, brown eyes…? Could it be?'_ he grinned "Oh that girl? Yes she's here. Never thought your sister would be that girl, but if you're here to take her. I won't permit it, after all, she'll be mine in no time if you didn't showed up"

"What did you say? Bastard!" Dino unleashed his whip and his sky flames coated it.

"Oh…. I want to suggest. Why not taste your sister for once? You know, she's so sweet. A true mark of her virginity"

"Beating a teenager without any sin to you and harassing an innocent girl, is completely driving me Gisuke!" Cozart also lit his ring, coating his gauntlet with earth flames.

"But it was my men's fault, not mine and don't you think you're at fault too? Their part of the mafia and these kinds of things are simply normal, but if you lend them at least 1 or 2 bodyguards then this would've not happened. Don't you think you got much fault than me?"

Dino and Cozart stiffened a bit. Gisuke's right, they're the ones fault. They gave too much reliance to their siblings, but…. Gisuke didn't know Tsuna and Enma were part of the mafia, so he has the biggest mistake not them!

"Gisuke"

"Hm? Giving up?"

"No… just want to clarify things with you. You didn't know that the girl you kidnapped was my sister right?"

"Yes"

"So that means, if Tsuna wasn't my sister. Then you would've harassed an innocent girl! Fuck you! And yes, Tsuna and Enma are our siblings, but they lived a normal life and that was the reason why their presence were unknown in the underworld" Dino was pissed beyond limit. If Tsuna was not his sister then she would've end up being raped by this guy, this fucking bastard in front of him.

Dino whipped his whip then successfully captured Gisuke's hand while Cozart used his speed to get behind him. Cozart snapped his hand to some vital part on Gisuke's neck, making him paralyzed "We don't kill people even enemies, but the Vendice themselves will make sure you suffer"

That was the last thing Cozart said to Gisuke before he and Dino hurriedly entered the HQ. One of their men from the control room reported that Tsuna was chained in the dungeon in the basement. The basement was not hard to find with the help of some of their men, and Tsuna's cell was easy to locate as well since it was the second on the row.

When Dino and Cozart saw Tsuna, she was pale, so pale. Her hair was disheveled, same with her dress. Her wrist and ankles were red due to the tightness of the chains. Tsuna's eyes were half open and she barely even breathes. Hickeys could be seen on her neck and on the floor was her bra.

As soon as Dino saw his sister, his emotions were at mix. A mix of great anger and pity. Anger for Gisuke to do unpleasant things to his sister, and pity for his sister to suffer such a cruel thing.

"T-Tsuna…." Dino caressed his sister's cheek.

"N-nii-san….. I'm glad…. You're here" Tsuna let out tears to fall. She was happy, her brother's here to take her away from this hell.

"Tsuna, hang on 'kay? We just need to break these chains" Cozart said, then began breaking the chains from bottom to top. Dino also helped, the chains were strong but it was easy for Dino and Cozart to break them.

When the chains were all broken, Tsuna was finally free but her stamina has somehow decreased in huge amount. Enabling her to stand properly, her ankles hurt too Dino understands his sibling, after all she's too exhausted with all the events that happened to her today.

When she took a step, she lost her balance, and was about to hit the floor but Dino caught her in time "Gomene nii-san…. I…. I just lost balance. It won't happen again" Tsuna let go of her brother but Dino hold her nevertheless.

"Don't act as if you can do it Tsuna. You're injured and couldn't walk properly so please don't make it hard for yourself" Dino took out his handkerchief then gave it to Tsuna "How 'bout you cover your chest before I carry you, ne?"

Tsuna blushed but did as told. She placed the handkerchief in her chest then Dino carried her bridal style. Tsuna blushed, but this time much darker. Even if it is her brother carrying her, she just can't stop with the blushing.

In the car Tsuna was very quiet. She leaned to her brother's shoulder so that she could sleep but another memory of Lancia has been disturbing her.

**xXx Flashback xXx**

Lancia was standing in the alley when Tsuna found him, bruised and blood in the corner of his mouth "Lancia-kun, what happened?" Tsuna worriedly asked. She looked at him but Lancia was looking in another direction. When she turned to see what Lancia was looking, she saw 2 boys that were around the same age as Lancia, lying helplessly beside the trash "Lancia-kun…. You were fighting again?"

"Tch." Lancia turned to walk away, not bothering to answer the girl's question.

"L-Lancia-kun! Where are you going? We have to treat your wounds!" Tsuna chased after him.

"I don't need those"

"Eh? B-But… then please promise me you'll not fight anymore"

"I cannot…."

"Eh? W-"

"Listen Tsuna, once a person entered the world of fights, no one can ever go out. That's why I want you to stay away from me and my world" Lancia said and walk away leaving Tsuna alone.

"Lancia-kun"

**xXx End of Flashback xXx**

"Tsu… we're here…" Dino shake his sibling making Tsuna snap out of her thoughts. She looked up to her brother, then Dino flashed her a smile before carrying her into the house (I guess all of you know what kind of style Dino would carry her, right?)

When Dino and Tsuna entered the latter's room, she gasped then looked at Dino with a 'What is En-kun doing here?' face.

Dino grinned sheepishly "Sorry… I forgot. Cozart and Enma will be staying for the night"

Tsuna nodded then asked "How is En-kun?" she look at the sleeping teen in her bed. By now, Cozart had joined them.

"He's fine. The doctor said he got some broken bones and nothing more" Dino placed her on the bed then he and Cozart sat on the edge.

Surprisingly, Tsuna crawled towards Enma even if her wrist disagreed and hugged him gently as she sobbed "I'm so glad your alright" she mumbled she was happy, absolutely happy that the next person dear to her wasn't taken by God and was still here.

Meanwhile Dino and Cozart watched the scene happening in front of them with smiles on their faces. They were glad as well that Enma survived the awful beating he got, and that Tsuna is safe now. Oh how they wish that this kind of incidents won't happen again. But then suddenly Tsuna's stomach growled breaking their moment. Tsuna blushed while Dino and Cozart chuckled.

"Well I guess you're not just tired, but you're hungry as well" Dino said "I'll go out to buy us some food, Cozart can you watch over them?"

"Sure" Cozart answered.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a minute" then he slipped out of the house and drive towards town.

**xXx Minutes Later xXx**

"This is really delicious nii-san!" Tsuna said as she ate more of the food her brother bought. They were currently eating in Tsuna's, Dino arrived minutes ago, and since Tsuna's ankles still hurt and so that leaves him to bring food to them upstairs.

"Yeah Dino it's really good" Cozart added eating more of the delicious food.

"Haha!... Glad you guys liked it" they were eating some kind of food take out Dino bought in some kind of restaurant that sells delicious foods "Enma still hasn't woken up yet"

"Yeah… I just hope he would wake up soon" Cozart stated finishing the last food that was left on his plate.

"Un.." Tsuna agreed and eat the last food left.

"Oh well, at least we won't be hearing from Gisuke and his men again" Dino said.

Cozart and Tsuna nodded. After they fought with Gisuke and his men they send them to the Vendice so that they wouldn't make any more trouble.

"So Tsu, when are you gonna start school?" Dino ask.

"On Monday"

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yup! Enma and I just need to get my uniform tomorrow"

"Okay"

"But, we're coming with you, who knows if there are any other addict out there" Cozart said. Having his little brother getting beat up and Tsuna almost getting raped was already enough for him.

Tsuna smiled and nod. She was glad that she still has a family that would take care of her. The death of their parents was a big lost for her and her brother; she was still 14 and she still needs some parents support even though she still has Dino. But I guess having your brother acting like your parents wouldn't be so bad, right?

"Okay, it's settled then we're coming with the two of you…. Oh Tsu-chan you should get some sleep it's a little late. Oh and Cozart the room you'll be sleeping tonight is just across my room" Tsuna nodded and crawled into bed cuddling close to Enma.

After the trio said their goodnights, the two adults walk out of the room.

**xXx**

Kirei: I really hate life right now, I took much longer than I thought to update. If you guys wanna know why, blame the internet connections. Our laptop wouldn't connect to the internet and it took more than 5 days before it was fix. Oh life is just too cruel, well enough of that, I had a second question for you other fangirls and boys to answer.

**Question: **What would have been your life if you weren't introduce to the world of anime or the world of being an otaku?

Please answer if you are willing ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Chappie 9 is now here ^_^ I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano does.

**xXx**

Enma was the first to wake up; he can still feel his body aching a little due to the fight. It was a scary experience, but that was nowhere near the fights his brother would sometimes get into. Mafia sounds interesting when other people talk about it, but it's dangerous when you're a part of it. Enma sighed then turn to look to his side, only to be greeted by Tsuna's sleeping face, smiling and cuddling close to him.

'_She's smiling she must be having a nice dream' _he thought as he too cuddled closer to Tsuna. To Enma, cuddling with Tsuna was really great, her warmth, and her smell. He was really enjoying it. But then moments later, Tsuna's eyes fluttered open, and he found himself staring into caramel-brown orbs, he smiled and said.

"Wakey, wakey Tsu-chan, did you sleep well?" Enma asked.

Tsuna smiled brightly and nod "Yes… and I'm glad you're awake now En-kun" she answered.

"Hehe, yeah… oh Tsu-chan today's Sunday right? Today's the day we're going to get your uniform"

"Yup! But nii-san and Cozart-san are coming this time. They don't want the two of us getting into trouble again" Tsuna said as she went into a sitting position "I think we should go down now, nii-san and Cozart-san might already be awake"

"'Kay" then the two of them walk out of the room.

**xXx**

Cozart was sitting in the living room on the couch watching television. He and Dino woke up about minutes ago. After they arrived downstairs, Dino offered on making breakfast for the four of them and told him to wait in the living room.

And now here he was, watching the morning news. Then he turned to look at the stairs when he heard footsteps, and moments later Tsuna and Enma appeared, they smiled at him and said in unison.

"Good morning nii-san/ Cozart-san"

Smiling in return, he greeted them back "Good morning too Tsuna, En… glad you'd finally woken up" Enma nodded.

"Um… Cozart-san where's nii-san?" Tsuna ask.

"Oh his in the kitchen making breakfast" Cozart answered.

"Eh? Nii-san's making breakfast"

"Yep why so shock Tsu, is he bad at cooking?"

"No, no not that it's just that, this is the first time I've hear nii-san cooked. I wonder what would nii-san's cooking turnout"

"Yeah"

And then their questions were answered when they heard Enma said.

"Um… do you guys smell something burning?" the three look at each other before running towards the kitchen. When they got there, the said place was filled with black smokes. After the smokes cleared they saw Dino coughing while holding a frying pan in his right hand, containing that was supposed to be fried eggs and bacon.

"Well that answers our question" Cozart stated looking at Dino, Tsuna and Enma nodded.

When Dino sense that other people occupied the room, he turned to look at the trio, grinning sheepishly "Haha! Sorry guys, I guess I'm not a good cook"

The three chuckled softly, then Tsuna walk towards Dino and said "It's okay nii-san… how 'bout I'll cook while the three of you wait" the three of them nodded and they walk out of the room. When they were out Tsuna started cooking.

**XxX Ten minutes later XxX**

The four of them were already sitting at the table eating, Tsuna prepared a simple breakfast. She cooked 4 omelets, 8 bacons (2 pieces each person) rice, and some bread.

After eating Tsuna washed the dishes and put them in the dishtray. She then walks to the living room where the three was sitting. When she was there she sat next to her brother.

The four of them talk for about half an hour, discussing about simple things, like the weather, their life and etc. then when the clock's hand strikes 8 Cozart and Enma stood up.

"Well I guess we'll be going now, Enma and I still need to change. We'll just come back here later. And thanks for letting us sleep here and for the breakfast as well, it was really great" Cozart said.

"Yes, thank you" Enma added.

Dino and Tsuna smiled at them before the former said" No problem, you guys are always welcome here" Tsuna nodded in agreement. Then Cozart and Enma turned to walk towards the door as Dino and Tsuna followed behind.

The two closes the door after the Shimon siblings were out. Dino turned to Tsuna and said "Let's go change, Tsu" Tsuna nodded as the two of them went upstairs and got to their own room to change.

**XxX 30 minutes later XxX**

Dino and Tsuna already finished changing about minutes ago. The two were now sitting in one of the couch in the living room waiting for the two red-heads to come. Dino and Tsuna's head perked up when they heard the doorbell rung. Standing up, the two headed towards the door as Dino opened it revealing the red-headed siblings fully changed.

"You guys ready?" Cozart ask.

"Yup!"

**xXx**

"So which store guys?" Dino questioned looking around.

"There" Enma and Tsuna said together pointing to a certain store that was only two buildings away from the maid latte. The four then started walking and entered it.

"Um…. Excuse me" Tsuna called out, and a lady with silky black hair appeared holding a pair of scissors and a cloth.

"Yes?" she asks smiling at them.

"We're here to get my uniform ma'am" Tsuna said politely.

"Oh you're the girl from last time" Tsuna nodded "Please wait here, I'll go get it" then the lady went back to where she'd came out from. Minutes later, she came holding a neatly folded uniform.

She walk towards Tsuna and gave it to her. After Dino paid for it, the four of them walk out of the store.

"So where do you guys want to go next? We still have more time, and Dino and I are free today" Cozart said. Dino nodded.

Enma and Tsuna made a thinking face. Thinking for a fun place to go.

"Well we can go to the Amusement Park" Tsuna said "I've always wanted to go there after I came back here"

"Okay, I guess the Amusement Park's open today" Dino said.

"Well then let's go"

**xXx Amusement Park xXx**

After paying for the tickets the four entered the Amusement Park and looked around. There were many awesome rides that Enma and Tsuna didn't know which is to ride first. After debating on what was the best, the two of them decided that they should ride the roller coaster first.

When the two said that to their brothers, Cozart and Dino agreed although paling and little. The two were not really comfortable riding those kinds of rides, it made them feel a little sick, but they didn't show it

While riding the roller coaster Enma and Tsuna were screaming happily, while their brothers just closed their eyes, gripping the safety bar tightly. Trying to distract themselves, not thinking of the ride, thinking that it will be over soon.

Hopefully their method work out perfectly until the end of the ride the two of them sighed in relief, thankful that they didn't throw up. The two really hoped that their younger siblings would choose a rather simple ride like the bumper cars or the hunted house.

But, all of their hopes disappeared when Enma and Tsuna called for them pointing at the drop tower saying 'Let's ride that one next' the two adults tried protesting but they couldn't just say no to those big puppy dog eyes that the two were giving to them.

After moments of Enma and Tsuna staring, the two of them finally gave up and Tsuna and Enma cheered. Cozart and Dino sweat drop at that and walk towards the drop tower.

During the ride Enma and Tsuna were shrieking happily while Cozart and Dino used the same method they used while riding the roller coaster. But this time that didn't work, t he ride seem to take a little longer and the sudden rising and falling of their seats were not helping at all.

Every time their seats would drop by force, Cozart and Dino felt like their breakfast were coming up to their mouth as if wanting to come out. But the two tried their best to hold it back.

After the ride Enma and Tsuna were grinning happily, whilst Cozart and Dino walk slowly following behind their younger siblings looking and little green.

Enma and Tsuna notive this, then walk towards their brother then ask.

"Nii-san, Cozart-san are you two okay?" Tsuna ask.

"Yeah, you two look a little green" Enma added.

Cozart and Dino nodded slightly, but then suddenly the two of them put a hand over their mouth, then dashed towards the nearest restroom. I guess they would be seeing their breakfast again after all.

Moments later the two of them walk out of the restroom. They walk towards Enma and Tsuna who was looking a little worried.

"Are you two really okay?" Tsuna ask.

"Yes Tsu, we're fine" Cozart and Dino answered in unison.

"Are you sure?"

Yup"

"Geez, the two of you could have just told us that you guys weren't use riding those kinds of rides. You guys could have just watched us from down here, we weren't gonna force to come if you two just told us" Enma said.

"Hehehe, right….." Cozart and Dino said in sync, looking at the side rather sheepishly.

"You two haven't thought that did you?"

Cozart and Dino shook their head no and Enma sighed, sometimes those two can be real idiots.

When Dino checked to see what time it was, it was already noon.

"Oh, it's already time for lunch what do you guys want to eat?" Dino ask.

"Well I couldn't think of anything else, how 'bout a burger?" Tsuna said.

"Well I think that's okay, I saw a burger stand somewhere near here" Cozart said.

Then the four of them started walking looking for the burger stand, when they have found it they ordered their food and some drinks too. After buying they steaded themselves to a nearest bench that was under the sakura tree. The four of them took their time eating, after eating they rest a little wanting for their food to digest. Then they started walking again.

They tried different games, and won different prizes. They would stop for a while to buy some food. They started walking again and play games. They keep on doing this until it was already late.

When they notice what time it was, they exited the Amusement Park. Their walk home was full of laughter as they talk about their day. When they were near Dino and Tsuna's house, Cozart and Enma parted with them going to the Hotel they were currently staying, after they said their goodbyes Dino and Tsuna continued to walk to their own home, still chatting happily.

When they arrived to their house, Tsuna flopped herself on the couch with Dino seating next to her.

"Today was really fun nii-san" Tsuna said happily.

Dino smiled"Glad you enjoyed it Tsu"

"Un… It was really fun riding those rides too. I didn't know you and Cozart-san was afraid of them you two even throw up" Tsuna said chuckling.

Dino blushed a little "W-we're not afraid of them and we didn't throw up" he stuttered out an explanation.

"Oh,yeah but why did the two of you suddenly run towards the restroom, you two even look a little green"

"Um….Eh….Ah that's because" Dino thought for a good comeback, but the young brunette suddenly burst out laughing Dino blushed even harder.

"Haha! Oh…. C-come….. come on…. Nii-san Haha! Just admit it hahaha!" Tsuna said between laughs.

Dino just pouted at his sister, still blushing while Tsuna was laughing her ass off. Every minute Tsuna would continue to tease her brother, while Dino would think for an excuse for it, but nothing would came in his mind and Tsuna would laugh at him again.

Dino felt a little embarrassed, but seeing Tsuna happy like that the embarrassment is worth it. The two continued to talk until it was nine.

"It's a little late Tsu, you should probably get to bed. Tomorrow's your first day of school after all" Tsuna nodded, them the two of them stood up then walk towards their own room.

**xXx Time skip…. The next morning xXx**

Tsuna woke up groaning, as the sun's rays enter her room. Today was her first day of school so she needs to wake up a little early. She doesn't want to be late on her first day. She looks at her clock and it read '6:00 am' only an hour left before classes starts. She crawled out of her bed, she took her towel and entered the bathroom.

After she showered she walk out of the bathroom and walk towards her closet. She opened it and took out her uniform, after dressing herself she walk out of her room and walk towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

**xXx**

Tsuna was right now in the kitchen making their breakfast while humming a happy tune. She continued making their breakfast until she heard footsteps coming down the stairs she turned to meet her brother, then greeted him.

"Good morning nii-san"

Dino smiled and greeted her back "Good morning Tsu-chan" he then walk towards the table, then sat at one of the chairs. When Tsuna was done preparing, she put two plates filled with food. One for her and one for her brother, Tsuna just cook fried eggs and rice.

When the two of them were done eating, Tsuna washed the dishes.

"So Tsu, do you a need a ride to school?" Dino ask.

Tsuna shook her head no and said "Thanks for the offer nii-san, but Enma's coming over to pick me up"

Dino smiled and nod, then suddenly the doorbell rang. Tsuna walk towards the door and opened it.

"Good morning Tsu-chan, Dino-san" Enma greeted them.

"Good morning too En-kun" Tsuna greeted him back as Dino just nod.

"Let's go Tsuna we don't want to be late"

"Okay, bye nii-san" Tsuna said as she waved goodbye to her brother.

"Bye Tsuna, Enma have fun at school" he waved back and closed the door.

Enma and Tsuna walk towards their school. In the first floor, they separated since Enma's classroom was at the second floor and all the clubs and principal's room was in the first floor. She still needs to visit the principal to know what section she will be.

Saying their goodbyes Tsuna went to the principal's office and knocked at the door. She heard a 'come in' from beyond the door so she twirled the knob and entered quietly.

Upon seeing who entered his realm, the principal smiled "Hello there, you're Tsuna right?" Tsuna nodded and the principal smiled again, much wider "Then may please ask why you're here?"

"Umm… may I know what section I'm in?"

"Oh… let's see" he opened a drawer and fingered on some files. When he saw a profile folder of Tsunahime Sawada, he pulled it out "You're in section 2-A. It's upstairs, 8th room from the left"

"Thank you sir" Tsuna turned to leave but the principal has called her.

"Sawada-san"

"H-hai?"

"You forgot your letter for the teacher" he waved a letter in front of him.

"Oh… sorry" she grabbed the letter, bowed politely to the principal and skipped out of the room. She jogged her way upstairs and went a halt in front of a room, she knock in it.

The door opened and a teacher with gentle expression opened it "Yes?" he asked.

Tsuna gave the letter towards the teacher, in which he read and smiled at her "Come in please" he turned to his class "Quiet everyone! Today we will be having a transfer student" he gestured for Tsuna to come in.

Upon hearing the teacher say transfer student, Enma's head perked up 'I hope it's Tsuna, I hope it's Tsuna…' he prayed silently and when the transfer student stepped beside the teacher, he nearly jumped for joy! He's prayer has just been granted.

"Good morning everyone my name is Sawada Tsunahime. Please treat me well" Tsuna bowed lightly and flashed a very angelic smile that could make every male in the school to faint or nosebleed.

"Alright I'll give everyone time to ask Sawada-san everything you wished to know" and almost everyone raised their hand.

A girl with auburn colored hair that was tied into a ponytail stood "Where did you come from? Are you Japanese?"

"I came from Italy but I was born in Japan. I'm half Japanese half Italian"

Another girl stood "They why did you transfer here? Italy is more civilized right?"

"I wanted to be with my brother who was here in Japan"

A boy stood "Tsuna-sama, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No" and all boys began to fire while the girls glared at the all –too innocent Tsuna.

"Tsuna-sama! Do you fancy someone?" another boy ask hoping for a 'no' too.

Tsuna smiled "Yes, I have.." and all the boys slumped in their chairs while the girls cheered joyously and that began to change when Tsuna continued her sentence "…although he already has a girlfriend so he will never be mine" and all the boys cheered while the girls slumped.

"Alright class this ends here. We still need to finish our lesson. Tsunahime your seat is at the end of the class beside Kozato Enma. Enma, raise your hand" when Tsuna saw who was the one raising his hand, she grinned and skidded her new seat. Before sitting, Tsuna gave Enma a high five.

'Time to start my life without you, Giotto-nii'

**xXx**

Kirei: Hi, hi sorry I took so long to update I kinda got a little lazy hehe. Well anyway please review ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry if I haven't been updating for so long,

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does.

Later the night Tsuna has returned to Japan, Rosette, Giotto and his guardians except G who was in town to cool his head and Lampo who was on a mission were present in the table. Giotto who has noticed Tsuna's disappearance had got into a conclusion that she has gone to G to the town since Tsuna was much more attached to him in all his guardians. Though, Giotto was not sure if his instincts were right so he still needs to ask his remaining guardians.

He was about to ask when Rosette has beaten him into it "Giotto, come on say 'aaa'"

Giotto couldn't protest. He loves the attention he gets from the woman 'aaa' he opened his mouth and Rosette shove the spoon in, feeding him.

With this happening Alaude and Daemon shot dagger glares towards Giotto in which the latter didn't felt while Asari and Knuckle looked at other directions, not wanting to see the sight behold to them.

'_Oh dear. Thank God G's not here' _they thought except for Alaude and Daemon who were busy glaring at Giotto especially that blasted woman Rosette.

After dinner, all guardians went to their respective room except for Asari who went into G's room. They didn't bother to even go to the living room since they all know too well that Giotto and Rosette were having their lovey dovey moments there again. Heck even the maids were, why would Rosette sleep in the mansion anyways? They're not even married for Heaven's sake!

Moments later, G's door flung open, revealing the redhead. When he saw the flute-freak, he frowned "What are you doing in my room?"

"Giotto has changed since Rosette started living here. He didn't even realize Tsuna's gone" Asari replied solemnly, shining his sword.

"I know. He's even abandoning his job as a boss because of her" G replied and jumped to his bouncy bed in a doggy way.

"How was Tsu, G?" Asari asked, changing the topic "You called to her earlier, right?"

"She's although she said she had fought with her brother"

"Oh? Why is that so?"

"Dunno… She didn't told me"

"I see. Then I'll leave you to rest now, G. See you tomorrow" Asari leaved the room leaving G who was reminiscing the days when Tsuna was still smiling and so giddy. _'Ever since Rosette came, you've been so distant, Tsu' _

**Timeskip: Next Morning**

During breakfast they all notice Rosette was missing, when they all turned to Giotto he looked really depressed. He wasn't even eating his food; he was poking it using his fork.

"Where's Rosette?" Knuckle voiced out everyone's question.

"She said she want to go back to her apartment, because her mother will visit her" Giotto answered still depressed.

"Ohhh…."

Giotto stood up and walk to his office to do his paperwork, while Asari elbowed G.

"He still didn't notice Tsuna's missing" G nodded.

"That just proves that his still a weak herbivore" Alaude stated.

*Sigh*

**XxX**

Giotto had already finished the daily stack of papers on his table. Thankfully, G signed and sorted the other paperwork's the other day and yesterdays' table. In this way he could let out his stress by signing and signing until Rosette gets back.

With a sigh, Giotto stood from his seat and walked out his office then in to his bedroom to get dressed. After dressing, he went out of the mansion. It's not bad to visit your girlfriend and her mother. At least now he and her mother would know each other. Oh this is perfect. Or so he thought…

**XxX**

Giotto went inside the apartment building Rosette was staying in. Her room was located at the 7th floor of the building, the 2nd room from the left of the stairs but when you used the elevator then it would be the 8th floor from the right of it.

Giotto used the elevator to lessen the time to be consumed. He really is craving to see his beloved. Upon nearing his lover's room, he heard muffled moans. He ignored this but each step hr took the moans got louder and louder and his heart beating faster and faster. He tried to believe that those lewd moans belonged to other whore neighbors of his love but his suspicion kept on growing and gnawing his inside.

The moans Giotto heard from before was at its loudest in front of Rosette's door but he still refuse to believe that his little flower was cheating on him.

Still debating whether or not he should take a peek on the little window that stood beside the door, sighed _'Giotto, it's just a peek. Your just gonna prove Rosette was not doing something with another guy and was just talking to her mother' _he reassured himself.

He inched towards the window and looked inside. There, you could see a part of the bedroom but enough to see the bed.

Giotto's eyes widened at the sight. His beloved little rose was all naked and a man with dark purple hair was slamming his cock into Rosette's hole. Her eyes glazed because of the pleasure and when those eyes looked at the window's direction, it showed shock and panic "G-Gio-"

As those glazed eyes feel to Giotto, he backed away and before Rosette would finish uttering his name, he made a dash for it. His eyes were blurred by the tears that gathered in it as he run down the stairs.

As soon as he has settled himself inside of his car did he let the tears flow down his cheek "Dammit! Why of all people did I choose you, Ro?!" he gripped the wheel of his car tightly and continued to cry.

Later that night, Giotto got back to the mansion with flushed cheek and glazed eyes. He was swaying a bit if there's no one was near him but when his subordinates were here he would act the way he was although his cheeks were still pink.

With many struggles, Giotto finally got to his bedroom and has collapsed on his bed without even bothering to change into his pajamas.

**XxX**

The next morning, G went to his best friend's door to wake him up. G was pissed. It was really unusual for his boss to be still sleeping at the time of 9 even he has slept late in the morning "What has gone up to him now?" he grumbled then knocked at the wooden door "Rise and Shine, Giotto!"

"…"

"Giotto?"

"…"

"Giotto!"

"…"

"Alright! That's it! I'm coming in" G yelled then kicked the door which successfully opened and what greeted him? A much disheveled Giotto.

Giotto was on his suit. Heck! He's even wearing his shoes! His head was not even placed on any pillow and instead of lying vertically; he lied on his bed horizontally.

G frowned. In the 21 years on his living life he has never seen Giotto like this, even once. He's room also stink. It smells like…al…alcohol? What has gotten into him?!

G neared his friend's sleeping figure. His friend was red and his breathing was heavy. As if he has a fever… wait! Maybe he has a fever!

G run a hand to his friend's forehead "What a troublesome Giotto. You know you're low tolerance to alcohol but still you drank. Now you got a high fever" he grumbled but there's a tint of worry in it.

G got out of the room and when he came back he has a medicine, a glass of water, ice and an empty basin and a clean cloth. He placed the medicine and glass to Giotto's bedside table. He pour the water in the basin and placed the ice in it to make the water cold.

G took off Giotto shoes, and his shirt, leaving the blond topless. G placed a chair at the side of Giotto's bed and seat on it, he grabbed the clean cloth. G damped the clean cloth in the basin wetting it, then he picked it up, he squeezes the cloth tightly so that it wouldn't be that wet. He placed it in Giotto forehead rubbing it against the hot skin.

When the cloth absorb some of the hotness in Giotto skin G damped the cloth in the basin again, he picked it up squeezes it tightly and rub it against Giotto's forehead. He continued on doing this process until he heard a groan coming from the blonds' mouth.

"Ugh…" Giotto was at daze. Hit sight was blurry "T-Tsuna?"

G unconscionably smacked Giotto's head.

"Ow!... what was that for?!" Giotto grumbled.

"For finally mentioning that name for days!" G retorted "I can't believe that a simple fever would let you be reminded of Tsuna"

"I'm going to bath" Giotto wobbly stood from his bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Hey! Are you even listening?!" G growled but was answered with click of the door being locked "What the hell happened to him?"

G waited for Giotto to come out. So basically, he waited for 20 long minutes to wait for his boss. When the door opened, Giotto looks a lot freshened than before. Though his cheeks still has a tint of pink.

Giotto dressed up with his simple long sleeved button-up shirt and black slacks. Giotto went to his bed again and layed on it. By now, G was also sitting on Giotto's bed.

"Headache?" he asked

"Mn.."

"Here, medicine" G gave Giotto the medicine and a glass of water and while his friend was drinking the fill, he asked "Why did you drink? I thought you know you have high tolerance to alcohol"

Giotto gave G the empty glass "Don't ask"

"Did something happen with you and Rosette?"

"Let's go out. I have to do paperworks" Giotto tried to dodge.

"There's no stock paperworks for you now so come back here and tell me what happened"

"Nothing happened"

"Oh yeah? Then why were you drunk? Why are you dodging my question?... And why are you still standing there?!"

"First of all I got drunk because I just wanted to drink, two I am not dodging your question I'm just merely ignoring it and three I'm standing here because I wanted to stand"

"Giotto... tell me this instant!"

"I just caught Ro with another man, there ya happy?"

"Then you got this jealous? Come on, Giotto. That man might have been here brother"

"Right… she's having sex with her brother"

"What?!"

"Yup"

"Sighhh…. Giotto, I can never blame her. After all you are the one who choose her"

"Oh… so my best friend will choose her side"

"No. I'm not choosing neither sides Giotto, you choose her so stick with her. Or else, look for another one"

"Yeah right. Look for another one. All women are the same! They just want the looks, fame and money especially for us Mafioso's"

"Are you sure all women are the same?"

"Perfectly sure!"

G smacked Giotto's head again.

"What was that for!? My head still hurts, you know!"

"That's for being a close minded person!"

"What? If you were suffering to the earlier question, then it's true?"

"I'm going to tell this to Daemon"

"Except for Elena of course!"

"I'm going to tell this to Dino too!"

"Except for Tsuna of course! Hey…. Speaking of Tsuna. Where is she? I never seen her around lately"

G smacked Giotto's abused head… again.

"Hey!"

"Go and eat, idiot boss"

And with that, G leaved Giotto's room with Giotto screaming "You're unreasonable, G!" or along those lines.

XxX

Giotto has finished breakfast by now, he walked towards the front door, since today there was no paperwork stack up for him. He was glad though because he didn't have to face those evil papers after a huge heart break. When he arrived at the front door he walk towards the garden, it was good timing though since all of his guardians are there relaxing while having tea and some cakes. Maybe he can try to forget about…. You know what. He approached his guardians.

"Good morning" he greeted them and took a seat a next to G.

"Good morning" they greeted him back.

"How about have tea and cake with us, after all there's no work today, so it's just good to do some relaxing" Asari said as a maid came holding a tray of hot tea and Giotto's favorite strawberry cake.

"Thank you" he said, the maid bowed and left.

All of them started drinking their and eating tea with silence which was awkward. Usually when they have a day off with all of them stuck in one place all together, it's very noisy, with G and Lampo bickering, Daemon trying to pester Alaude and Asari, and Knuckle trying to calm them down or the peace makers. _'Hmmm… maybe something happened'_ Giotto thought but shrugged it off, he just wants to enjoy the peace even just for a little while.

He was really enjoying his tea and delicious cake when he felt something or someone was missing, but whom? He looked at all his guardians who were also busy eating and look at them one by one, and then he figured it out someone was really missing and that someone is Tsuna. Thinking that maybe they know where she is, he asks them.

"Where's Tsuna?"

All six men stiffened, they had not seen that coming. They stayed silent trying to think of an excuse.

"Err, guys?"

They were still silent trying to find a not so idiotic excuse that will totally led them to death if they would said something out of place. Lampo who was eying his cake with a smirk thought of something.

'_Since we had no excuse, might as well start a fight'_ he thought and he picked up his cake and throws it to G.

"HAH! Feel the wrath of the mighty Lampo, octopus head!" Lampo laugh… out loud.

"You stupid brat!" G growled and throws his cake to Lampo but the said boy dodge it and it hit Daemon.

"Nufufufufu are you wishing for an earlier death, storm guardian?" he asks creepily.

"Heh, no thanks melon head, I would like to still live a little longer. I still want to have kids and a wife, so keep the killing to yourself" G answered sarcasm evident in his voice. A vein popped on Daemon's head and threw at G who dodge and hit Alaude.

"I'll arrest you to death crazy melon head" he picked up his own cake and throw it to Daemon who got a direct hit on the face and thus a mini food fight started. Meanwhile on the other side of the table Giotto was seating there looking at his guardians sweat dropping.

'_They're wasting good food again' _he thought as he saw Lampo throwing his strawberry cake at Daemon.

'_What the-'_he looked down only to see his cake missing _'NOOO! My delicious cake!... okay that's it I'm stopping this'_

He stood up and cleared his throat and calmly said "Hey, can you please stop?"

"….."

"Guys stop!" ignored again.

"All of you stop this insta-"he stop mid-sentence when a cake hit his face, all men stop fighting and looked at Giotto wondering if the blond was mad. But the only answer they got were cakes hitting their faces.

"Hah, that's for hitting me with cake earlier" the blond said with a big grin on his face and their food fight started again.

They still continued their fight but was stopped when a maid approach them.

"Excuse me Master Giotto sorry to interrupt, but someone's on the phone for you"

Giotto put the cake that he was holding (which he planned on throwing it to G) and followed the maid.

Only until Giotto was out of sight and ear shot did they started talking again.

"Nufufufufu for once I am thankful that Lampo is a spoiled brat"

"I am not a spoiled brat you crazy melon head!" Lampo yelled.

"Talking back now are we-?" Daemon said, his scythe materializing "-how 'bout you come here so that we'll slice that mouth of yours off"

Lampo cowered behind Asari as the said man just smiled.

"Maa, maa stop it Daemon, Lampo was the one who got us out of that mess after all. We should be at least thankful, and let's just hope that Giotto wouldn't ask us that question again" they all nodded and went inside the mansion leaving the maids to clean their mess.

Only two days has passed and they already wanted to rip their hairs off, I mean really! Once in a while Giotto would ask them where Tsuna was and they need to think of an excuse that's not so stupid or a good distraction, and somehow it got blond good really good which was odd since Giotto hyper intuition never fails to detect lies.

At first they Giotto was actually believing it but then they got a suspicion that the blond have already seen through it or maybe he was just playing along trying to find the right time to make his move. Thinking about it… they all shivered, they knew well that if Giotto would find out about their little secret they knew that it promises pain and torture in the end. Oh how they can hear, Giotto laughing in victory right now….

And now here they are gathered in Giotto's office having a little meeting.

"So I guess all in all no enemy famiglia are destroying towns or planning something?" Giotto concluded.

Alaude nodded his head.

"That's good" Giotto said and started a new conversation "It seems that all of you have been hiding something from me" his guardians stiffened, they knew that Giotto was planning on doing something like this, but why now!? Starting now, they're going to hate the words 'good timing'

"Everytime I ask about Tsuna's whereabouts all of you have been ignoring it, is it possible that all of you know where she is?, if that's so let me ask again, where's Tsuna?"

By now all six men are sweating bullets (well except for Alaude, his just too cool to be doing that) what are they going to say? Tell him Tsuna just disappeared into another universe?... yeah right that would have work if they're not going to tell it to a fucking mafia boss! And the one with the god damn good intuition too, really once again they hate the words 'good timing'

And now here they are looking at every corner of the blond's office wishing that a miracle would come to them. If it wasn't for the fact that Giotto was looking at them intently while releasing a deadly aura they would have already sprinted out of the door.

"Well?,,,"

"…"

"C'mon all of you are just going to tell me where Tsuna is it's not like I'm going to murder all of you.

"….."they were now getting uncomfortable, looking at the sides not wanting to have eye contact with the blond. Lampo was shaking, Giotto's stares was getting a little creepy. He was looking at them carefully one by one, it was like he can see through their soul. Finally he snapped and accidentally yelled.

"ShewentbacktoJapan!" realizing what he just said, he clamped his mouth with his hands.

Giotto blinked not getting what the young teen just said since it was a little fast.

"Come again?"

The others sighed and finally agreed to tell.

"She went back to Japan" Knuckle repeated

"WHAT!?"

"She went back to Japan" Daemon repeated again.

"What do you mean she went back to Japan?!"

"Just as what Knuckle and Daemon just said she went to Japan, she rode in a plane, the plane took off and-"

"I know what that meant, but why did you let her?!"

"Because she wanted to!"

"You could've just stopped her!"

"I did tried stopping her but she wouldn't listen!... and besides why are you in such a panic anyway? Isn't that somewhat good because she's back with her brother?"

"Because!..." Giotto's face turned sad "… I don't want her to know that their parents died"

Everyone was shock, Tsuna's parents died? They didn't know!

"So that's why she sounds kinda sad or different when I called her" G murmured to himself.

"What accident did her parents died into?" Asari ask.

"In a crossfire" Giotto answered "Their happens to be a small fight between two mafia families. Their fight started in Japan for I don't know what the reason is.

"And did a little fight that happened in Japan got to you?" Daemon asks.

"Imformants.. oh and Dino told me as well"

"Ohhh"

Giotto sighed "Well I guess we couldn't do anything now since she would've already found about it.

Silence…

…..

More silence…

….

"Hey Giotto I heard from G that you and Rosette are over, well it's not like I'm trying to get into your love life but is that true?" Asari said breaking the silence. His statement really caught the others attention, they never had thought that Giotto would break up with Rosette since they were really sweet to each other. But it's not like they'll said it out loud though. Giotto sighed again, really how many times has he been sighing in one day?

But answered the rain guardians question "Yeah"

"Sorry about that though, but mind telling us why?"

"Well it's a long story though" Asari just nod " And you know it's kinda fine with me, it was my fault anyway. I was the one who chose her. And I shoud've listen to G"

G crossed his arms with a huffed and said "Glad that brain of oyurs finally made a decision that's not so stupid"

Giotto chuckled at G's words.

"So do you have any plans on getting in a relationship again?" Lampo ask.

"Well I guess no girls for a while or maybe never, since like almost all the girls' intentions were only money and fame"

"Oh? Are you sure?" Daemon was the one who ask.

"100% positive" Giotto said with confirmstion.

Lampo frowned "Well you know not all girls are like that"

"And how are you sure about that? You don't even have a single girlfriend"

"Well there's one girl we know"

"And who might that girl be?"

"Well there's Tsuna" a few steps away, G can be heard sighing.

"You just don't know when to shut up do you brat?" Lampo smiled sheepishly.

"Hey G what does he mean by Tsuna?"

G sighed again "I'll go straight to the point. Tsuna likes you, you idiot"

"Ahhh….."

.

.  
. and  
"WHAT!?" Giotto yelled again.

"Tsuna likes you, geez how many times do we have to repeat every word we say? Are the cotton buds really that expensive these days?"

'B-but why?"

"How should I know?"

"Maybe it's because of you two being too close to each other" Asari said.

"When did it start anyway?"

"Maybe a couple of months ago"

"Ugh… I'm such an idiot, why didn't I notice" Giotto said with frustration.

"Maybe it's because you were too occupied with Rosette"

Giotto made a thinking face and said "We're going to Japan"

"And what are we going to do there?"

"To make Tsuna fall inlove with me again, that's why!"

"Is that even possible?"

"Of course it is! G, can you please cancel all the alliance meetings that are held this week and the next two weeks"

G smirked "Yes boss"

"Okay that's all, pack your things tonight 'cause we're going to Japan tomorrow. Your all dismissed"

And with that they left to go to their respective rooms.

XxX

Kirei: That's it, that's the end of chapter 10. And once again sorry for not updating for so long. I don't have any valid reason for that though hehe gomen.


End file.
